Life at FT University
by The Johno 23
Summary: Natsu is now at Fairy Tail University to become an Artist. Along with his buddies Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal, they'll soon learn that FT University is as crazy as they are and along the way, Natsu runs into a blond haired woman that may change his life forever. First AU story. Nalu mainly and minor Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza. And the cover image I used, I got it from Google.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

 **All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail. Well, it's been a year since I've written a story and I'm hoping this one will do well. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and the picture here is a picture I got from Google. Wanted to get that clear too. Major Nalu and Minor Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza.**

(Natsu's POV)

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Ugh."

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Ugh, shut it."

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"OK, OK, I'm up already. Can't a guy have a nice dream before his phone wakes himself up way early in the morning? Man and I thought Gajeels' singing was annoying."

This man here waking up is Natsu Dragneel. A 21 year old who is now getting ready to start his first semester at Fairy Tail University. Natsu is a hyper-active, fire-obsessed, and food crazed man. He's also obsessed with dragons and has a talent with drawing art. Natsu had a rough life when he was a little child. He was abandoned when he was a baby and was sent to foster care until a man named Igneel Dragneel and his wife Grandine Dragneel adopted him when he was 11 years old.

After Natsu was adopted, he loved living with the Dragneels, but most of all, having a family. Natsu was able to go to a public school in Magnolia, where he made friends and was able to be educated or in Natsu's case, cause some mischief. Natsu loved pulling pranks especially to a frenemy of his named Gray Fullbuster, who fights Natsu 6 times a day, his first friend, and has a horrible habit of stripping because of his mother, Ur. Natsu also made friends with Gajeel Redfox, who also fights with Natsu, loves to sing, but other people think he needs singing lessons, and has a liking to things that are made out of Iron, which includes motorcycles, cars, and more, and Jellal Fernandez, who is a quiet guy, has a birthmark on his eye that looks like a tattoo, and only fights with Natsu whenever he gets annoyed with his shenanigans.

Two years later, Igneel and Grandine adopted a 9 year old girl named Wendy and she became Natsu's new sister. The both of them got along very well and Natsu became very protective of her that if someone even bumped into her by accident, Natsu would beat the daylights out of whoever done it. As time goes on, Natsu and his friends Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were able to graduate from high school and were able to graduate from community college a few years later. Now, Natsu is living in an apartment that he rented for a couple of years that is a ten minute walk away from the University while his buddies moved in to the dorms at the University.

Natsu was able to achieve a whole much because of his new family. Igneel would always challenge Natsu to food eating competitions, take him to go fishing until someone has reeled in 10 fishes or until they're bored, and many more father son bonding moments. Grandine would help Natsu with homework and tease him when his friends are over, and she would always show a lot of love to Natsu and he was lucky to have her and Igneel as his foster parents. Wendy loved getting on Natsu's nerve sometimes including her friend, who she has a crush on, Romeo, but loved having Natsu as her brother and having someone to talk to when she's having a bad day and because she and Natsu can relate, both being in foster care. Natsu was sad that he had to move in order to go to school, but he promised he would call every now and then to check up on them and come back home on Thanksgiving to visit them. Now with that, time to get back to the present.

Natsu was waking up early because he wanted to go check out the University with Gray and the others, even though he despises waking up early because he wanted to sleep for half a day. After 10 more minutes, he finally gets up, eats breakfast, gets shower, get into some back jeans, read shirt, brown shoes, and his treasured scarf, which Igneel gave to Natsu and has sworn to always wear it no matter what, and heads out.

As Natsu walks to the university, he thinks about only having to do 2 or 3 more years and he can finally get his Bachelors in Art. Natsu has drawn incredible masterpieces ever since he was little and has wanted to become an Artist and share his work with many other people. Natsu also wants to help many children who've been abused, bullied, hurt, abandoned, and during his time as an Artist. He wants to give them hope and help lead them to the right path. Since he's been in foster care, he believes he can be a leading example to his quest. Natsu wants to help as many children as he can.

Natsu finally made it to the University and was looking for the student lounge building because Gray and the others said they would be there. As Natsu was walking around the college, he turned a corner next to a random building and accidently bumped into someone, causing the other person to drop their stuff onto the ground. "Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." "Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking," the other person said. After Natsu help picked up the other persons folders, he looked up. As soon as he did his breathing stops and thought time froze.

The person in front of him was a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair braided to a side pony tail, had mesmerizing eyes that made him feel floating in space, and when he heard her voice, he thought he heard an angel speaking to him. Natsu didn't notice he was frozen for a minute until he notices her waving her hand in front of him. "Oh sorry, here's your stuff and sorry again." "Thank you and it's alright. Are you a new student here?" "Yeah, I got lost looking for the student lounge. Do you know where it is?" "Yeah, you just go straight and make a left and you should see it."

Natsu gave out a big sigh of relief before talking again. "Thanks and are you a new student here too?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just heading to the main building to finish a few things." "Oh ok, well the name's Natsu. Nice to meet you." Natsu pulled out his hand and Lucy took it and shook it. "My name's Lucy. I look forward to having a good semester with you." Lucy gave off a big smile that just made Natsu wanna faint right there. "Well, I have to hurry. I hope to see you soon." And with that, Lucy headed off while Natsu waved to her. As soon as she was out of his sight, Natsu headed off for the lounge while thinking about the blond haired beauty.

"Dang, I wondered what this University has in stored for me. Well, at least there's one thing I'm looking forward to this year."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first AU story and I'm looking forward to writing more of this story. Please let me know what you think and what I need to do to improve. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Party at Fairy Tail**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. Thank you all you've read the first chapter and a big shout out to my friend, PlatinumFairy for all the advice and compliments. So without further ado, on with the story.**_

(Normal POV)

Natsu finally made it to the student lounge, but still had his mind occupied on the blond haired beauty he bumped into. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Natsu was never into much with women, heck he never had a girlfriend because he thought being in a relationship would be too stressful. He figured he would get into women after he graduated, but now he's rethinking things.

Natsu was so into Lucy that he ignored everything around him until-

WHAM

Natsu was sent flying 15 feet till he slammed into the wall. Once he did, he had his hands on his face because he was grunting in pain. After a few more seconds, Natsu stood up before getting all angry like. "Ok, whose the wise guy that just punched me in the face?!" "Tch, quit whining Salamander, I didn't hit you that hard," said the person who punched Natsu. Natsu recognized that voice and turned to the person. "Hey Metal Brows, why did you punch me? I didn't do anything to you yet. You wanna fight me?!" Gajeel gave Natsu a stern glare before turning around. "Not now. We gotta get to Gray and Jellal, they're waiting for you and here you are dozing off like you're thinking about food probably."

Gajeel here is the same age as Natsu, as well as Gray and Jellal. The reason why Gajeel calls Natsu 'Salamander,' is because of his salmon hair and his obsession with dragons while Natsu calls Gajeel Metal Brows is because he has a bit of piercings all over his face.

"Fine, let's hurry then. I'm actually starting to get hungry here." "Tch, when do you ever not think about food?" What Gajeel didn't was that Natsu did think about something else, but didn't want to say anything yet because he would get teased or something. The guys finally made it to where Gray and Jellal were at.

"What took you so long, ya Pyro? And here I was thinking you were off chasing the girls around here," said Gray, who as odd as usual, is missing his shirt while Jellal and Gajeel were shaking their heads. "Shut it, Ice pervert. And I wasn't chasing any girls because they ran away from you since your half naked here."

Natsu and Gray were about to throw down before Jellal coughed for their attention. "Could you two just not fight for once and we can go ahead and start exploring here? I for one, need to see where I need to go for classes." Natsu and Gray just grunted before heading out with Jellal and Gajeel.

The guys started exploring the University and so far, they're really impressed. The University had a lot of things that they didn't see at their old college. The University had a humongous gym, the dorms where huge and all the students had to have two roommates, so it was easy for Gray and the others to get their room instead of being split up, a bar/restraint, a mini-mall, and more.

"Dang, you guys are lucky to be near all of this and I have to walk all the way to get to all of this," Natsu said. "It isn't our fault that you didn't wanna room with anyone else and get your own apartment." Gajeel said. "Then again, I don't think anyone would wanna room with you Pyro since you act like a maniac." Gray then said with a laugh. "YOU WANNA GO, ICE PRINCESS?!" "BRING IT ON, YOU FIRE FREAK!" Natsu and Gray then started fighting while Jellal and Gajeel just sighed and everyone else was just either watching or walking away from it.

Another couples minutes went by and Natsu and Gray were still fighting. "Gajeel, please stop these two before they get into trouble please?" Gajeel was about to knock some sense into the two until-

BAM

WHAM

Natsu and Gray were both punched into the ground. Standing over them, was a woman with long scarlet hair, dressed in business attire, and had fist raised while wearing a very angry look. "If you boys don't stop fighting, then I'll be forced to drastic measures with you two." Natsu and Gray were trying to get up while Gajeel had his jaw down (anime style), while Jellal looked like he was in a trance. He had never seen any woman looked so beautiful until now. He also couldn't stop thinking about how red her hair looked and how beautiful it was.

Natsu and Gray finally got back up before speaking to the mystery woman. "I'm not scared of you. Bring it on." Natsu said while Gray nodded. The woman just shook her head while speaking. "Then I guess you leave me no choice. Prepare yourself for a beat down."

2 minutes later:

Natsu and Gray had so many wounds and bruises that everyone, including Gajeel got scared. The woman looked backed at the two defeated men. "Do you still want to go?" Natsu and Gray just hugged each other while showing signs of being terrified. "No mam, please, we won't fight again, just don't hurt us anymore," both said.

Erza then nodded before walking towards Jellal and Gajeel, who had their jaws dropped to the ground seeing how scary she can be. The woman then spoke to them. "Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet, welcome to Fairy Tail University. I take it you're all enjoying the campus so far?" The guys only just nodded. "Well, I hope you will enjoy this year. The Fairy Tail Bar is having a "Before School Starts Party Tonight," if you all would like to come?" Again, the guys just nodded. "Great, I hope to see you all soon." Before Erza walked off, she stopped next to Jellal. "I hope to see you there too." Erza gave off a wink and walked off.

After a few minutes of standing still, the guys finally spoke about what just happened.

"She's a beast!"

"She's a monster!"

"She's a demon!"

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel snapped their heads towards Jellal and that kinda spooked him a little.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Jellal ignored the three and was lost in his little world along with the Scarlet beauty. Natsu then decided to speak up. "Well since there's a party tonight, I'm gonna head back and get changed. I'll see you guys in a bit." The guys just waved or grunted before Natsu headed on back to his apartment.

Natsu finally got cleaned up and dressed in new attire before heading out. He's looking forward to having some fun at the bar and seeing what the other students are like. Natsu is even hoping that Lucy heard about the party and is going to go. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was seeing the scarlet beast that almost pulverized him to nothing. He had goose bumps just thinking about what happened.

Natsu finally made it back to the campus and saw Gray and the others outside the bar. "Ready guys," Natsu said with excitement. "Oh yeah and from the sound of it, I say it's a good one," Gajeel said with excitement as well. The guys walked in and when they did, they were amazed of what they saw.

The Bar was two stories tall, with a dance floor on both floors, people dancing or fighting, or even both, food, and so many things that just had them all filled with excitement.

"This place is Awesome!"

"Sure is and wild too!"

"I have to agree!"

"….."

Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal turn their heads to see why Natsu was silent, but it turns out… he disappeared. After a minute or so looking for him, they heard something that they should've seen coming.

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE BECAUSE I AM!"

Gray and the others turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Natsu brawling with 8 other guys and winning so far. The guys just sighed before going to take a seat at a bar table. "Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail Bar," said a long white haired woman. "My name's Mirajane and I am the manager of the bar. What can I get y'all to drink?" Gray then spoke for the guys. "We'll just have 4 waters. We're watching our pink haired friend brawling over there. Is fighting even allowed here?" "Sure and of course it is, as long as nobody is sent to the hospital or maimed by Erza." Gray and Gajeel shuddered why Jellal is deep in thought about her. "Yeah we know her too."

After 10 minutes, Natsu took a break from brawling and sat with Gajeel while Gray and Jellal got onto the dance floor and showing off their moves. So far, they're the main attraction before starting to dance with all the girls.

Mira then walked up to Natsu and Gajeel. "Aren't you two going to go and dance?" Gajeel gave a grunt before Natsu spoke. "I'm just taking a breather and nut lug here doesn't like to dance." Mira pouted before having a thought. "Well, we always accept Karaoke requests if he likes." Gajeels ears moved before Natsu spoke. "I don't know if that is such a goo-." "I'll do it. Just give me 15 minutes to get ready." Gajeel then disappeared while Mirajane was beaming with joy and heading towards other customers while Natsu has his head down groaning. "Great, I'm about to have my ears blown off again. Can something make this night better please?"

As if Angels had heard his called, someone had tapped Natsu's shoulder before speaking. "Hey there, I thought you would be here." Natsu turned to the voice and was grinning the biggest grin he ever grin (try saying that three times lol). In front of him was Lucy, in a pink strapped dress, pink high heels, light makeup, and her hair all down with a pink bow on top. Natsu was blushing at the sight because once again, he thought he saw an angel. Though this time, Natsu spoke instead of spacing out like last time.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know if you were gonna come tonight." "There's no way I pass an opportunity like this and my friends wanted to come check it out." "Really? Same here with me and my friends." Lucy then sat down on a chair next to Natsu. "Awesome, then I guess it's my lucky night huh?!" "I was going to say the same thing about me." Natsu and Lucy laughed before getting to know each other.

Lucy is 20 years old. She graduated sooner because she was taking more courses than anyone else and Natsu was impressed. Lucy is going to FT University to become a reporter and novelist. Natsu also found out that Lucy is living in the same apartment complex as Natsu, just 5 floors above his. When Lucy heard about Natsu's tale, at first she was sad to hear about his horrible times being a foster child, but then became happy to hear how much drive, determination, and such that Natsu has gained and accomplished, even laughed about a few things about him. The two of them were having a great time getting to know each other.

"So tell me Lucy, where's your friends?" "Well I have three with me tonight. My best friend Levy, who I've known for a long time, is over at that table reading. My other friend Juvia, who I've known since high school, is dancing with that guy that's not wearing a shirt. And my new friend Erza is dancing with that guy with blue hair and strange tattoo." Natsu shuddered at Erzas' name and tensed a little. "Natsu, is something wrong?" "No, a bad nightmare just came into my head and it made me spooked a little." "I see, so where are your friends?" "Well, I've known them all since I was little. The shirtless guy dancing with Juvia is my best frenemy Gray, who has a horrible habit of stripping." Lucy shuddered at that. "The blue haired guy dancing with Erza is Jellal and Gajeel is-."

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!"

"He's now about to sing and OH MY GOSH, THE NIGHTMARE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Lucy gave him a confusing look when she saw Natsu's friend all dressed up in a white suit with sunglasses and holding a huge black guitar. "What's wrong? Your friend is about to sing. I'm sure he's not that bad." Natsu just slumped onto the counter. "Just wait for it."

"THIS IS A TUNE I WROTE. I HOPE YOU'RE READY BECAUSE HERE WE GO."

As soon as Gajeel started singing, chaos has occurred and everyone has now gone crazy. Some were cheering, some were booing, and others….Well, let's just say that people who don't like other people's opinions means one thing….. A HUGE BRAWL OVER THE SONG. Food, drinks, and even people were flying in the air when the brawl started. Lucy was not only in shocked, but scared from Gajeel's voice. "Natsu, does he know that he sounds horrifying?" Natsu had his ears covered, but was still able to hear Lucy. "I warned you didn't I?!" Lucy nodded before Natsu stood onto the counter. "SOMEONE PLEASE GET THAT IDIOT OFF THE STAGE AND PUT SOMEONE WITH REAL TALENT UP THERE?!"

At the next second, Natsu was hit with Gajeels' guitar and fell to the ground. "Natsu, are you ok?" "HEY SALAMANDER, I BET I CAN BEAT THE EVER LOVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Natsu jumped back up before responding. "YOU'RE ON, METAL HEAD!" Natsu and Gajeel started brawling, leaving a shocked Lucy trying to absorb what happen before she started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, is it always like this here?!" Mira came up next to her with a smile on her face. "It sure does because that's Fairy Tail." Lucy gave Mira a smile before trailing her eyes back on the salmon haired man. "Well, I'm liking this place more and more. I think I can get used to this. Including that guy there."

Lucy was then smiling, but what she didn't know was that Natsu was watching her and when he saw her smile, he had a big grin on his face. "Can things get better than this?" Natsu then got punched by Gajeel and got back into the brawl. That night, everyone would never forget the craziest night they've ever had. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday lol.

 **WHOOOOOOO NELLY. This one took a lot of concentration, but I did it. And I have to say, I can't stop laughing. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Hangout Part 1**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. Well, I'm back and with a new chapter. I don't have an idea of long this is going to be, but I guess I'll know while I write. Until then, I hope you all continue enjoying this story. Well, on to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal POV)**

It's Friday afternoon and Natsu and his friends had just done their first week of the new school year and all they can say is…..

"WHEN WILL CHRISTMAS GET HERE?!"

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal are hanging out at the student lounge playing pool or relaxing on the couches going through things on their phones when Natsu screamed, thus irritating Gajeel, who was sitting next to him.

"Would you just SHUT UP SALAMANDER?! You are annoying the crap out of me." "Yeah, well you annoy the crap out of me every day, metal idiot!" Natsu and Gajeel were at each other faces yelling insults while Gray and Jellal, who were in the middle of finishing their 3rd game of pool, just sighed and shook their heads.

"Natsu, why in the world are you complaining right now? We just finished the first week and now your complaining?!" Jellal said.

"I can't help it. Been doing homework, starting on projects, and what's even worse is that I haven't seen Lucy at all this week."

Before the end of that awesome party, Natsu and Lucy introduced their friends to each other and all were able to get along, well, except that Levy and Gajeel kinda argued for a little while and Juvia wouldn't stop ogling over Gray. At the end of the night, Natsu and Lucy exchanged phone numbers before heading onto the apartments. Ever since then, they've only messaged each other because they didn't have time to see each other on the first week.

"Geez, Pyro, if you're that anxious to see Lucy, then calm down." "Shut it, Popsicle head. I bet you're just as anxious to see Juvia." Gray had a tiny blush on his face, which caused Jellal and Gajeel to laugh.

"Fat chance, Fire Retard!"

"You wanna fight me, Ice head?!"

"Hey Erza."

The second that Jellal said Erza, Natsu and Gray hugged each other while being terrified of getting hurt again. "WE'RE SORRY ERZA, WE WON'T FIGHT, PROMISE!" It turns out, Erza wasn't really there. See whenever Gray and Natsu start fighting, Jellal would sometimes yell out Erza's name out in order for them to stop.

Gajeel actually abused that kind of power and went berserk, yet he was having a blast. He would say Erza 5 or 6 times a day just to see Natsu and Gray act like babies. Natsu and Gray caught his act yesterday, and realized he just kept teasing them. Only that time did Erza really appear and beat the snot out of the two. Now, they're just afraid of hearing the name.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I swear, you two are the biggest cowards I've ever seen," Gajeel yelled while uncontrollably laughing.

"You be scare too, if you ever fought her," Gray said while getting up.

"Um, Gray, your shirt."

"Dang it, every single time this happens."

"Anyways," Natsu spoke after getting back up. "I'm gonna head on out. I gotta get a couple things done before taking at least tomorrow off. You guys wanna hangout tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I plan on meeting with Erza tomorrow. She says she wants to take me to her favorite cake spots," Jellal said while Natsu and Gray shivered.

"I'm gonna check out the motorcycles around in town tomorrow," Gajeel said.

"I'm gonna be doing homework with Juvia since we're in the same sculpting class," Gray said.

"Oh, that's fine; I'll just talk to you all Sunday then. See ya later guys." Natsu headed off back with a frown on his face.

Natsu was walking on home, thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. His friends are busy and he doesn't want to go out by himself. As Natsu was about to reach his door, he quickly realized something. "Oh yeah, Lucy. I can't believe I forgot about her. I hope she's free tomorrow."

With that, Natsu scrolled down to Lucys' name to send her a message.

" _Hey Lucy, its Natsu. I was wondering_ _if you were free tomorrow. Do you wanna hangout around the town and such?"_

Natsu got inside his house and started to unwind there, waiting for Lucys' response. Natsu grabbed a bite to eat, took a shower, got into some clothes, and started on an assignment. 10 minutes later, Natsu gets a response from Lucy.

" _I am and that sounds good to me. I need a breather from this week. How's noon sound to you?"_

Natsu had a big grin on his face knowing that she wanted to hang out with him.

" _Noon sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at your apartment ok?"_

" _Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow: )."_

Natsu was feeling ecstatic about tomorrow. Now the only thing that could make this day better was that he didn't had to do homework for the night. As Natsu got back to work, he wishes he knew what Lucy was thinking.

As Lucy got done with talking to Natsu, she smiled brightly and was giggling as well. She was happy that she was going to see Natsu again. She couldn't help but think that that guy is crazy and fun to be with.

As Lucy was getting ready to turn in for the day, she couldn't help but think what tomorrow would bring for her.

(The Next Day)

It was 9:30 in the morning and Lucy was now waking up. "MmmmmHmmmmm. Man, that was great. Wish I could sleep like that for ages." She got up and did her morning routine: Eat breakfast, write a letter to her family (She knew she could message her mom and dad with a phone or tablet, but she liked writing letters because her mother (who is alive, as well as her dad) preferred writing letters whenever she is away on business along with her husband), took a bath and was now at a difficult part: deciding what to wear.

"Man, what to wear, what to wear." After what seemed like forever, Lucy had finally settled on an outfit of her liking. She is wearing a pink blouse, a white skirt, a black belt, and brown knee length boots. After doing light makeup and putting her hair into a side pony tail, Lucy was ready to go, only she looked at her phone and it said 12:15.

"CRAP, I'M LATE! I HOPE HE"S NOT MAD RIGHT NOW!"

Lucy was now running to the door to see if Natsu was there, much to her relief, when she opened the door, he wasn't there.

"Whew, he's not here yet."

"Whose not here yet?"

"My friend Nats-."

Lucy tensed up when she realized she wasn't alone. So she did what anyone would do: grab the nearest thing closest to her, which was her bat that she always keeps next to the door in case of emergencies, and without hesitation and with eyes closed turned around and whacked the stranger.

"Ouch, why did you do that Lucy?"

Lucy then recognized the voice and when she opened her eyes, she saw her salmon haired friend lying on his back clinging to his head.

"NATSU?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"I came in through the window. You really need to be careful there Lucy. People can just sneak in here while you weren't noticing."

"Oh yeah, says the guy who just did that."

"Good point, but still, dang it hurts."

Natsu sat on Lucys' couch while she put an ice bag on his head.

"Sorry about that Natsu, but next time, tell me when you're here before I knock your brain out."

"Yeah, my head has already had a pounding from Erza this week and she stills scares the heck out of me."

While Natsu was dreading on the slightest thought of the scarlet haired menace, Lucy got a chance to have a good look at him. Natsu was wearing a light black shirt, with navy jeans, brown shoes, and his scarf. Lucy had to admit, Natsu looked great that her face was kinda heating up.

"You okay there Lucy, you look a little red there."

Lucy just shook it off before acting normal again.

"I'm fine. So Natsu, what did you wanted to go see?"

Natsu smiled as he stood up. "I actually want to check out as much as I can since I'm still new around here. Does that sound okay to you?"

Lucy smiled as she got up too. "Sure, I actually wanted to explore the town too. You feeling better to go?"

Natsu gave her his signature grin before responding. "Oh I'm better than okay, I'm fired up here."

Natsu and Lucy shared a laugh before heading out on their day together.

 **Well, I finally got it finished. It took me longer than I thought. I'll be doing Natsu and Lucys' day together next chapter. And this chapter will be up sooner than this, so it won't be long. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Until then, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hangout: Part 2**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. How's it going everyone? I was going to post sooner, but dang! Writer's block is just insane. But, I got past it and now, here's part 2 of Natsu and Lucy's day together. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

Natsu and Lucy just left the apartments and were walking towards the parking lot, when all of a sudden, Natsu just thought of one thing: Transportation. The second he thought of that word, Natsu kneeled over while holding his stomach and feeling like he's about to throw up. Lucy noticed this and started being concerned.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked with worry in her voice.

"Why does my stomach hate me so much?!"

"Natsu, do you have motion sickness?"

Natsu could only respond with a nod since he couldn't speak and also embarrassed. Natsu was expecting a laugh or joke, but instead, he saw Lucy going thru her purse for something. After another minute, she gave Natsu pads of somewhat.

"Here put these on your back and shoulders and they should help you feel better. These are motion sickness pads."

Natsu followed her instructions and after a couple of minutes later, Natsu was starting to feel better.

"Thanks Lucy, but why do you have these kinds of pads?"

"Well, it's because I used to have motion sickness myself when I was younger, but I always keep some with me just in case and it looks like I was right."

Lucy gave Natsu a bright smile, which caused Natsu to grin big before saying thanks. When they got to Lucy's car, Natsu was surprised to see what car she had.

"Dude, an FJ Cruiser?! Dang, those things are freaking awesome!"

Lucy owned a 2014 FJ Cruiser colored in yellow. "Though, I prefer there be a little red and orange there to make some good flames."

"No way, I love yellow and you're not changing my mind."

Natsu pouted before getting in the car. "Still would've looked good with flames."

After 15 minutes of driving, which consisted of joke telling, singing, and a little arguing about minor things like food and where to go for vacation, Natsu and Lucy made it to the city of Magnolia. The site was amazing to them: the buildings, the places to eat, to shop, and even the Magnolia Fair was open for the weekend.

"So Lucy, what would you like to do first?"

"Well since it's noon, why don't grab a bite to eat? I'm in the mood for a little Italian."

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking the exact same thing too."

"I guess great minds think alike huh?"

"You said it Luce."

"Luce?"

"Yeah, I always give my friends nicknames and I thought Luce be perfect for you. What do you think?"

"I never had a nickname before, but I have to say…. I love it : )."

Both of them were grinning before turning in to nice looking restaurant for lunch. When they got in, they could smell all the pasta and everything in there. It took a couple of minutes before realizing the waiter waving at them.

"Hello there, are you guys home?"

Natsu and Lucy snapped out of their daze and responded with a nod.

"Then welcome, my name is Macao and I'll be your waiter. Is it just you two?" Natsu and Lucy nodded again and Macao led them to their table. "What would you like to drink?" 

"We'll both have waters."

"Very well then, I'll be right back." 

Macao left and Natsu and Lucy went back into their daze of the food.

"I gotta say Luce, I feel like I'm about to go to Italian paradise."

"Me too. I can't get enough of the smell and the food around here."

A few minutes later, they ordered their food while talking about what they wanted to do and what they like best about other things. When the food came in, they felt like they were truly in heaven. After they finished and Natsu paid for the meal, they headed back to Lucy's car for their next destination.

"Hey Natsu, is it alright we check the Magnolia Mall. I want to see what they got."

"Sure Luce, I heard they even got a movie theater there if you want to check out something."

"Oh yeah, there's a movie we have to see."

"And what that might be Luce?"

"That new Avengers Movie."

"HECK YEAH! I've been wanting to see that movie for a long time now."

"I have to say Natsu, you're a great person to be with. You are just so fun."

"I have to say the same to you too Luce. You just keep getting better every minute even though you're already this amazing."

Lucy turned her head a little to make sure Natsu didn't see her blushing, but what she didn't know was that Natsu was doing the same thing.

Natsu and Lucy made it to the mall and once they got in, they were amazed of how many stores and such were in there. They started looking at all the clothing stores because Lucy wanted to see what kinds of clothes they had.

After visiting 10 stores that included clothes, jewelry, makeup, and such, Natsu ended carrying 15 bags and 3 boxes worth of stuff Lucy bought.

"Dang Luce, why do you have to buy so much stuff here? I thought you had enough stuff back at your place?"

"I love to shop and one can never have enough." 

"This is why I will never understand women and their crazy habit of shopping." 

"Hey now, don't be like that. You gotta chill and enjoy the time."

"Yeah, but not like this."

After a few minutes of arguing, they continued on shopping, only this time, Natsu was shopping this time. However, in the end, he was glad to find some things, but not enough for Lucy to understand his pain of being a bag carrier.

"So in the end Natsu, all you bought was just 3 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shoes, a couple of necklaces and watches, and a hat. Not much if you ask me."

"Yeah, but we men don't like to shop that crazy as women do."

"And now, I will not understand about you men."

After putting all of their new stuff in Lucy's car, they returned back inside to see the new Avengers movie **(I haven't seen the movie, but I hope it was an awesome movie)**.

Once it was over, Natsu and Lucy were hooting and hollering about the movie.

"Man that was an awesome movie. I can't wait for the next one."

"Yeah, but that won't come out for another 2 to 3 years."

Lucy then pouted after hearing that. Good thing Natsus there to cheer her up. Natsu grabbed her hand and started running, which got Lucy out of her pouting phase. "Well, come on Lucy, the day's not over yet. How bout we check out the fair here?"

Lucy blushed when she felt his hand, but put that aside and shown a bright smile about hearing that their day was not over yet. "Alright, I'm fired up now!"

"Hey now, that's my line."

"Sorry, but for today, it's my line." 

Natsu and Lucy left the mall and arrived at the Magnolia Fair 10 minutes later. There so many things to do and without a hesitation's notice, sprang forward to rides.

Thanks to the pads Lucy gave to him, Natsu was able to enjoy all the rides including roller coasters, big drops, and more while Lucy was trying to keep up with him, but was still having fun as well.

After riding some rides, Natsu and Lucy checked out the games there. Natsu and Lucy played many games and gave each other prizes they won. Natsu even won Lucy a little snow dog doll with a strange nose ( **its Plue lol.)** and Lucy fell in love with doll. Lucy won Natsu a necklace that had a dragon on it and Natsu swore he would never take it off.

Time flew by for Natsu and Lucy and with a sad look on both of their faces, they headed back for their apartments. Once they got back, Natsu helped Lucy with her stuff. Natsu put the last of her stuff down on a table before heading towards the door, but stopped and turned around to see Lucy.

"Well Natsu, thank you so much for the day. It was one of the best days I've ever had."

"Thank you Luce. You made my day an amazing one that I'll never forget. I hope we can do this again soon."

Lucy gave him her biggest and brightest smile she's ever given him. "I hope so too Natsu."

"Well, I'll talk to you later Luce."

Just before Lucy closed the door and Natsu was about to walk off,

"Hey Natsu?"

Natsu turned around to see Natsu, but was surprised when he felt her lips on his cheek. After a few more seconds later, she parted him before speaking again. "Thanks again for today." After that, Lucy went back in and shut her door. Natsu put his hand on his cheek while walking towards the elevator. When he got inside, he hollered for the entire complex to hear.

"WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

When Natsu got inside his apartment and put his stuff down, a thought occurred in his head.

"I feel like this hangout was a bit of a date. I wonder if Lucy is thinking the same thing."

What Natsu didn't know was that she was squealing in joy about the day and thought the exact same thing as Natsu did, but something else came out of her mouth."

"I hope in the future, we can call these 'hangouts' dates instead, because I'm starting to fall for you, Natsu Dragneel."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot. I sure did, but wish I had this done sooner than later. I hate having writer's block. Well, let me know what you think and please review as well. And thank you to all those who are following and favorite this story. Thank you all so much. Until next time, see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Good Day…...Mostly.**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter here. I wanna thank PlatinumFairy and RageOfPhoenix for the reviews. Thanks guys so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

It's now Monday and Natsu is in the middle of Art class. Natsu was barely paying attention to the lecture because he was thinking about his day with Lucy. He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her funny personality, as well as the kiss she gave him. He couldn't but fall for the blond haired beauty. Natsu, unfortunately, was snapped out of his thought when the teacher spoke about an assignment.

"Ok class, I want you to draw something that you like and have it done by this day next month. You can draw anything or anyone of your choice. If you choose to draw someone, have them confirm it with me by filling out this request form and an email. And just because you have a month, doesn't mean you slack off and do it the last minute. I want to see some amazing pieces here, so do your best. And I will display the top three drawings online for other artists to see, but with your permission first. "

Natsu packed up his stuff and headed out. He decided to head to the lounge to see if any of the guys were there.

Along the way, Natsu was thinking about what he wanted to draw. He's drawn many things: dragons, cars, his family, him beating Gray and Gajeel, and many more. He just wasn't sure what he wanted to draw.

Natsu was still in his daze that he didn't realize he made to the lounge and after another minute.

BAM!

Natsu was punched to ground by Gajeel….again.

"Dang Metal Head, why can't you just yell me out of my daze instead of hitting me every single time?!"

"Because you're my personal punching bag and whenever I get irritated, I beat the living snot out of you. You got a problem with that?!"

"Yeah and it's your ugly metal face, you jerk!"

Natsu and Gajeel got into a brawl while Gray and Jellal just sighed for the umpteenth time in a row. Gray was about to get up to stop the fight, when he saw Jellal standing up with eyes wide open.

"Erza," Jellal said with glee for some reason.

Gajeel tensed up, but for some strange reason, Natsu kept punching Gajeel.

"I am not falling for the bluff. I know that red-haired demon doesn't show up around this time, so why even say it?!"

"Who's a red haired demon?" said a mystery and scary person. Natsu tensed up when heard a voice he didn't wanted to hear. He slowly turned his head to the voice and when he saw the person….

Well, let's just say, Natsu would never be the same again. The beating was so bad, that Gray, Jellal, and even Gajeel were hugging each other in fear at a corner of the room and all they said was…

"WE KNEW HIM WELLLLLLLLLLLLLL."

But in the end, Erza almost broke Natsu's arm, feet, and spleen. Those who saw the massacre thought one question:

HOW DID SHE BECOME PRESIDENT AND HOW COME SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?!

Erza took a breath before she could continue with the beating. Natsu was happy that it was over, but is still afraid because he thinks she's just taking a break before starting round two. But it turns out, she didn't.

"Now that's done, I came here to ask you guys if you want to join me and the girls for lunch?"

The guys and even Natsu, though cried in pain from the beating, had a surprised look on their face. Gray spoke for the guys.

"I thought you guys had class right now."

"It turns out we have a day off from class today because our instructor was sick today. So the girls and I thought we have lunch together and see if you guys were interested in joining us."

"Sure thing."

"Don't care as long as I get food."

"I'd be delighted to join you Erza."

"OUUUUCCCH!"

Erza led the guys to the cafeteria where the other girls would be at. Jellal helped Natsu walk because he didn't want another fight going on and he would just start another fight anyway. After another 5 minutes of walking, they made it to the cafeteria and found the girls. Levy had a beaming smile, Juvia had hearts coming out of her eyes, and Lucy had a worried look on her face when she saw Natsu all beat up like.

"Oh my God, what happened to Natsu? Is he alright?"

Erza told Lucy a simple, but scary, "He was fighting." Lucy was a little mad, but still worried about Natsu. 

"Natsu, why were you fighting?"

"Blame Gajeel, he started it and also the others because they kept teasing me and such."

"I don't care. Seriously Natsu, I don't know why you love to fight so much."

"It's in my blood Luce and plus they annoy me sometimes."

Gray and Gajeel had tick marks on their heads ready for a brawl while Jellal just sighed again. But one cold and deadly look from Erza told Gray and Gajeel to stop right where they are.

"Well anyways, let's eat already and after that, I'll treat your injuries Natsu." 

"Thanks Luce."

After that, the guys sat with girls in the order right after they grabbed their food with the exception of Lucy getting Natsus' food: Natsu next to Lucy, but across from Gajeel, Levy next to Gajeel, but across from Lucy, Gray next to Juvia, but across from Jellal, Erza next to Jellal, but across from Juvia.

"So have you guys heard about the FT Fall Festival next month?" Levy said.

The guys had confused looks on their faces that the girls thought they were pulling up a comedy act. Levy decided to tell them about it.

"It's a festival the university hosts every year. They have food, games, entertainment, and even a costume contest where the winner will get 1,000 jewels."

Everyone had a big smirk when they heard the cash prize and what to do with that money. Natsu was thinking about food, Erza was thinking about cake, Gajeel was thinking about upgrades for his motorcycle, and etc.

"So I guess that means everyone's going to compete huh?"

"OH BIG TIME!"

Everyone laughed after that and continued having lunch. During the time, they talked to each other how everyone's doing, how school's going, when Christmas is going to be here (ROTFLOL) and so on. After a couple more minutes, Juvia had an idea about the festival and such.

"Hey guys, I was wondering. How bout we all get together a couple of weeks before the festival and get our costumes along the way?"

Everyone thought about Juvia's idea and thought that it was a great idea. Everyone agreed to her idea and she was pleased. She was also on love frenzy when Gray said that, "Sounds like fun. I'm looking forward to it."

After 10 more minutes, everyone parted ways to finish up for the day, chill out, or headed back home except for Natsu and Lucy, who were sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria while Lucy was treating Natsu's injuries with some Band-Aids and bandages she had in her bag.

"Sometimes Natsu, I think you're just too crazy these days." 

"Well hey, it's a part of me and it helps me relieve some stress sometimes." 

"Well still, don't let me catch you like this again or no weekend gets together for 2 weeks."

"Aw come on Luce, anything but that please!"

"Then don't fight."

Natsu then muttered a fine while looking away. Lucy just giggled at his act. After a couple more minutes, Lucy finished Natsus' treatment.

"Thanks Luce. I appreciate it very much."

"Sure thing. So what's your plan for the day?"

"Well, I have homework and shores to do when I get back and I'm still thinking about what to do for my art project." 

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to draw someone or something by next month and have to be very creative. The only question is what or who to draw?"

Natsu grumbled and was gripping with his hair while Lucy was thinking about what he can draw. She then came up with a thought and then blushed about it.

"I h-have an id-dea N-Natsu."

Natsu stopped grumbling and perked up about Lucy's idea.

"What's up Luce?"

"You said that you can draw anyone right?"

Natsu nodded.

"T-Then how a-about you d-draw m-me?"

Natsu then blushed himself and was thinking about it. _"She wants me to draw a picture of her? It's awesome and great, but why am I so nervous?"_ Natsu then shook his head and had a smile on his face.

"Sure, but are you ok with that Lucy?"

"Sure, I don't mind as long as it's not something silly and such."

Natsu then grabbed Lucy in a tight embrace. Lucy blushed, but still returned the embrace. "That's awesome. Thank you so much Luce. You are the absolute best ever."

Natsu then pulled away from the embrace to show her his best grin while Lucy was giving him a beaming smile.

"When do you want me to do the drawing?"

"How about after the hangout in a couple of weeks? I believe we were going to go on a Friday, so we'll have the whole weekend for the drawing."

"That sounds good to me. I got more homework than last week to have done by this week so yeah, that'll work."

After that, Natsu walked, or should I say limping a little, Lucy to her next class before he headed back to his apartment. After another minute, they arrived at the English Literature Building.

"Well Natsu, thanks for the drop off. Now don't let me hear or catch you in anymore fights you hear?"

"I'll try Luce."

"Good, well I'll text you later k?"

"Will do. See you round Luce."

The two shared a hug before Lucy headed out and Natsu headed the opposite direction for home. But what these two didn't know was that two blue haired spies were eavesdropping them since after lunch.

"I can't believe Lucy wants Natsu to draw a picture of her? Sounds like to me we have a couple of love birds here, right Juvia?"

"I agree Levy. I can tell Lucy is really fond with Natsu. I'm just glad she's not into my beloved Gray."

"Juvia, you really need to control your crazed obsession with Gray." 

"But you have a bit of a crazed obsession for Gajeel."

Levy was blushing madly and trying to tell Juvia that she does not like Gajeel, which Juvia knows she does.

"Anyways, we have to tell Erza and the others about this. They're going to flip when they hear about this."

And with that, the two spies headed back to the lounge to start a little gossip with the others.

 **Well guys, it took me a while, but here it is. Sorry for being late. I've been busy with getting ready for my last summer class and other things here and there. I'm just so glad I'm about to receive my Bachelor's Degree. I'm ready for December to get here so I can be done with University and start with my dream job. Well, enough about me, I hoped you all enjoy this chapter. I hope I did alright and I'm sorry if it was too short and such. Please leave a review and hope to have another chapter done soon. Until then, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Costume Shopping and Drawing**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. I also don't own Jupiter Ascending, just in case. How's it going everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the summer so far. I want to thank RageOfPhoenix again and Flygone125 for the compliments. Your wish is granted, so here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

Two weeks had passed, which means the Fall Festival is only two weeks away, and things have been crazy for Natsu. For one thing, homework was sure as crazy for him since he keeps wanting to go to somewhere far away from it. Another thing was that tomorrow, Natsu will draw Lucy for his assignment. Natsus' feelings for Lucy had grew a lot, but didn't know if she felt the same, so he decided to let things keep going the way things are and wait for the perfect chance to tell her. But what Natsu didn't know was that Lucy felt the exact same thing.

And speaking about that, the last thing here was that Natsu and Lucy have been getting teased on a lot lately. Ever since the two of them have been hanging out a lot lately, Levy and the others had been teasing them on how they're madly in love with each other. No matter how many times they tell them, the teasing continues, even if Natsu brawls with the guys, without Lucy or Erza seeing it first.

Back to now, Natsu, Lucy, and the others are now checking out a costume store in the city for the Fall Festival. There was just one tiny problem….. the guys were crying in agony after being taken to several stores because the girls were shopping. All 4 guys were carrying boxes and bags while the girls were talking and such while they look for their costumes. The guys finally found a spot in the store to sit and rest for a few.

"I thought Luce already had enough clothes."

"I can't believe how much Juvia bought."

"Why does Shrimp have to buy so many books?"

"I can't believe Erza likes cake so much that she bought 20 of them."

20 minutes passed, and the guys were wondering why it was taking so long. Without another second of waiting, Natsu stood up to go find the girls. When he found the girls, he was met with a scary, ticked off Erza.

"Natsu, if you do not return to your seat, I'll make sure you don't see the light of day again."

Natsu shivered so badly, you would think he was terribly sick. Without hesitation, Natsu roadrunner back to his seat. When he returned, the guys knew there was only one thing, or in this case person, could cause him so much fear. It was when Jellal spoke to Natsu.

"I'm guessing Erza didn't want us to see their costumes?"

Natsu nodded with tremendous speed.

"And I'm guessing she threated you big time if you peaked?"

Again, the nod and the guys resumed their wait.

Another 10 minutes later, the girls returned with their costumes in bags, so the guys won't be able to see or get a pounding by Erza.

"Ok guys, we're done, so you guys go look and we won't peak either."

The guys nodded and went off to search for their costumes. After 10 minutes of looking, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal found and paid for their costumes. Only Natsu was left and he was still looking for the perfect one.

Another minute passed and Natsu then found the perfect costume. He had found a big red dragon costume with big wings and tail. It just wouldn't be Natsu without something that involved dragons. He was thinking about how he was going to prank everyone until Gray ruined his moment.

"HURRY UP, YOU PYRO FREAK. WE'RE STARVING HERE AND WE'RE ABOUT TO HEAD OFF WITHOUT YOU!"

"SHUT UP, ICE FOR BRAINS! I'M ABOUT TO CHECK OUT SO KEEP YOUR PANTS ON. THAT'S ASSUMING IF YOU'RE WEARING ANY THOUGH!" After that remark, Natsu heard a 'oh crap' from Gray and many shrieks from others, so he hurried up and paid for his costume.

When Natsu got back, he saw Gray pulverized and knew that Erza beaten him up for stripping. Natsu laughed at Gray, which resulted in almost a brawl between the two if it wasn't for cold blooded stares coming from Erza and Lucy. So in the end, Natsu and Gray avoided being maimed and went to enjoy a meal with others at a local café.

At the café, everyone was talking about how things were going, how impressed they were that they managed a half of the semester so far, and etc.

After that, the torture continued for the men when the girls found a makeup and perfume store and they went in.

While girls were browsing, the guys did everything in their power to avoid the samples and such. In the end, they got sprayed so many times that Gajeel was about to go berserk, but was stop by a surprisingly angry Levy (Huh, go figure lol). Along with that, the guys got makeup on them when they weren't looking and now look like clowns.

When Lucy and the others saw their looks, they didn't stop laughing for 20 minutes and guys wished they were already home.

Thankfully, their wish was granted when the day was starting to die down. Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Levy, and Juvia headed back to the dorms while Natsu and Lucy headed back for the apartments. Once they got back, Natsu and Lucy had to make a couple trips because of all the shopping Lucy did and Natsu wanted to bring his costume to his place without Lucy seeing it.

"Alright Luce, that's the last bit of luggage. Are you still up for that drawing tomorrow?"

"Of course. I meant it when I said I would help you and that's that."

"Awesome! Thanks again Luce. You have no idea how grateful I am."

Both of them shared a laughter, smile, and hug before Natsu headed back over to his place. After unloading and such, Natsu made sure he had all of his supplies for tomorrow. Once he was satisfied, Natsu headed for bed to get some zzz's.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was now Sunday morning and Natsu was getting ready for Lucy to come over. Natsu tidy up his place, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got the perfect spot for him to draw Lucy at, now all that's left is to wait for Lucy.

20 minutes after lunch time, a knock came to Natsu's door. Natsu went to the door, but looked through the peephole first and saw blond hair and Natsu knew it was her. When he opened the door, Natsu swore he saw the most beautiful angel there was.

Lucy appeared in a white blouse, black skirt, white knee length socks, and white high heels ( **It's the outfit Lucy wore in the 15** **th** **ending of Fairy Tail)**. She also had her hair down and light makeup on her. She just absolutely looked beautiful. Natsu was so mesmerized that he almost fell if he hadn't grabbed the door before it happened. Lucy was concerned about this that she decided to speak up.

"Hey Natsu, are you ok there?"

Natsu finally woke from his daze before things got a little too weird.

"Yeah I'm fine, please come in."

Lucy then walked, still a little concern, but trusted him until something happened.

"So where did you want to draw me?"

"I've set a spot for you next to the window in the living room. I figure with the extra light, it would brighten up the drawing. Is that ok with you?"

Lucy smiled and nodded before heading off to the living room. After Natsu got all of his tools together, he headed for the living room and was still amazed when saw Lucy there. The sun was reflecting off of her and she just seems to shine like the most amazing diamond there was. Natsu shook his head before she noticed and had a smile on his face while taking his place on a chair with his paint board in front of him and had Lucy in his view too.

"Alright Luce, are you ready?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Just sit there and give me the best smile you have."

Lucy then gave him a smile that would melt anyone's hearts and Natsu started drawing before he gets mesmerized again.

Natsu drew every detail of Lucy before moving on to the face. While he was drawing, Lucy started fidgeting because she couldn't hold the pose as long as she wants.

"Natsu, can I stop smiling? I feel like we've been at it for a while."

"Just be patient Luce and it's only been a half hour. I'm making sure I get every detail of your face here."

Lucy only pouted before smiling again. After another 8 minutes, Natsu finished Lucy's face.

"Ok Luce, you can stop smiling now. But stay still for just a little longer."

"Finally, I thought my face was going to split."

"I'm sure your face wouldn't split no matter what." 

"And why do you say that?"

"It's because I think you have the greatest smile than anyone else and that nothing could ruin it."

Lucy blushed big time, but tried to make sure Natsu didn't see it. Lucy remembered that no one had ever complimented about her smile before and that Natsu said it was the greatest. Lucy felt like she could cry of joy knowing that he thinks of her like that. Now if only it was easy to confess to him.

After another half hour, Natsu finished drawing Lucy and marked where what color would be at.

"Alright, and that's that. You can move now Lucy."

Lucy finally got up to stretch saying that it was torture sitting on a stool for so long.

"Thank goodness. Can I see it?"

"Sure, just let me finished one last thing annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd….. done."

Lucy then walked over to Natsu and when she saw the drawing, she was in absolute aw. Even though he didn't add the color yet, it still looked amazing. He was able to draw everything and it was just outstanding.

"Oh my God, Natsu, you are amazing. This is the best picture I've ever seen in my life."

"Well thanks Luce, but it's still not finished yet. I figure I finish the rest this week with an idea I had in mind."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Sorry, but that's a secret until it's finished and such." 

"Fine, I guess I can wait, but still, you are just amazing."

"I should be saying the same to you. You just look beautiful here."

Natsu blushed when he said that and turned his head so Lucy didn't see it. But what he didn't know was that Lucy was blushing redder than before, but was also smiling big time. Without hesitation, she hugged Natsu from behind, which startled him at first, but had a grin afterwards, and had her face next to his.

"Thank you Natsu, you are just so sweet."

After that, Lucy gave Natsu a peck on the cheek and that was it for him. Natsu finally collapse from the beauty that is known as Lucy while also mumbling funny.

"Wow, if this is heaven, I don't ever want to leave."

Lucy giggled and helped Natsu up to the couch. After that, she went to his bathroom to get changed into comfortable clothes that she brought over.

Natsu and Lucy then just hanged out in his apartment for the rest of the day while playing games, singing silly and crazy, dancing, and ordering pizza and such for movies. The two of them were having a good time and just enjoyed being with each other.

During the movie, _Jupiter Ascending_ , Natsu and Lucy didn't realize that they fallen asleep on the couch with Lucy on top of Natsu. For the rest of the night, the two of them had the best sleep of their lives not knowing of the current situation.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was early Monday morning and Lucy was starting to wake up. What she didn't realize was that she felt an arm around her waist and thought someone snuck into her place, but one look around made her realize that she was still in Natsu's place.

When she saw said person in front of her, she almost freaked out with a very blushed face, but didn't panic in order to not wake him up. She slowly got his arm off of her and got up. After gathering her stuff, Lucy wrote a Natsu to let him know about what happened.

But before she headed out, she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Natsu, I hope you feel the same way I do, because you just make my life better than it was before. I hope one day, I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel about you, but until then, I look forward to more great and fun things with you."

And with that, Lucy left his apartment. But what Lucy didn't know was that even though Natsu was still asleep, he had the biggest smile on his face.

 **Whooooo nelly. That took every ounce of my brain to come up with this chapter, but it's finally finished. Sorry it took a bit, but just survived my first day of summer school and I'm hoping to write again soon. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter because next chapter is the Fall Festival and I can't wait to write some hilarious humor here lol. I want to point out I didn't want to write about everyone's costumes because I'm still thinking about what they all can wear for the contest. Also, Flygon125, don't worry. I have a plan and I promise, it'll be worth the wait. Until next time, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Fall Festival**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. How's everyone doing here?! Sorry I'm late. I've been busy with school and such, but here I am. And here's the Fall Festival.**

 **(Normal POV)**

Two weeks has passed since the day Natsu drew Lucy. When Natsu turned in his drawing, the teacher was blown out of his world. It turned out Natsu drew something extra that Lucy didn't know about because he wanted to surprise her with it. It also turned out that Natsu's drawing was one of the top three paintings, but Natsu had to ask to make sure that Lucy didn't see it until he surprises her.

This also caused Lucy to pout for a few days because she couldn't see it. After all the begging she did, Lucy gave up after 5 days, which was a relief for Natsu.

Back to now, Natsu and the others are now getting ready for the Festival. Natsu finished getting his costume together since he wanted to wait to wear it for the contest. I mean hey, you don't want to wear a big dragon costume for a whole day when you can save the surprise for the contest.

But that aside, Natsu is now waiting for Lucy at her apartment, so they can load up and meet everyone at the Festival. Lucy was in the middle of changing into her costume. Natsu try peeking, but ended up getting hit with a hair curler and decided to wait. During the wait, Natsu was thinking of what Lucy was gonna dress up as. He thought she was gonna dress up as a witch, a Disney character, mermaid, cheerleader, or a nurse. As Natsu got more into thinking, he just realized he was having a nosebleed when he thought of Lucy as a nurse.

After another couple of minutes and Natsu cleaning his nosebleed, Lucy finally came out. When Natsu saw Lucy…. Well let's just say, Natsu had a taste of Cupids latest weapon: The Love Hammer because he got whacked out of the planet when he saw the beauty in front of him. Lucy was dressed as a princess in a red/pink dress with the bottom half of it as a dome, white sash, flowers, hair pulled up, and light makeup **(It's the dress she wore in episode 29)**.

Lucy was worried because Natsu hadn't said anything for a few minutes and decided to speak.

"Um Natsu, is it not alright? Was it a little too much or something?"

Natsu got out of his daze before he worried Lucy anymore.

"Are you kidding Lucy?! You look amazing. In fact, I feel like I'm seeing a Goddess here."

After he said that, Lucy's eyes went wide and Natsu realized what he said and turned his head to make sure she didn't see him blushing. Natsu then felt something wet on his cheek and realized that Lucy was kissing him. He thought that his blush couldn't get worse, but to his fear, it did and when Lucy parted from him, he quickly hid his face in his scarf.

"Thank you Natsu, that was so sweet. No one has ever said anything like that to me."

"Well they should unless they're total jerks that need a pounding."

"Natsu, remember what you promised me?"

When Natsu turned his head, he saw a heavy glare and realized he was about to get strangled. 

"Uh sorry Luce. I'm not going to fight."

"Good and thank you again for the compliment. By the way, why aren't you wearing your costume?"

"You'll find out soon, but for now, you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my purse and we'll head out."

After getting her purse, Lucy and Natsu headed for the car. After loading up, they headed off for the city, which is where the Festival will take place. After 15 minutes of driving, they made it, only to see so ma y things there: rides, games, food, people in costumes, food, and most importantly: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

After parking, Natsu decided to leave his costume in there until it was time and helped Lucy make sure nothing happened to her costume.

When they arrived at the main gate, they found Gray and the others in their costumes. Gray was dressed up as Count Dracula, if he can only keep it on for more than 5 minutes, Juvia as a mermaid, Gajeel as a werewolf, Levy a witch, Erza a knight, and Jellal as a pirate.

"Oh my gosh Lu, you look absolutely beautiful," Levy said.

"Thanks Levy and you look amazing too."

"About time you got here, Flamebrain and where's your costume?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Ice pervert!"

Gray looked down and freaked out while everyone shook their heads except for Juvia, who was fangirling over him.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, shall we head in?" Erza then said. 

Every nodded and headed on in. They were amazed about all the things they had and couldn't decide where to go first.

"Hey Natsu, where do you think we should do fir-." Lucy said, but stops to see that he and the other guys were gone.

"Where did Gray go?" Juvia said while panicking.

"Where are 'they' indeed?" Erza said with a little annoyance because of Juvia's only concern of Gray.

"There they are." Levy then said while pointing where they were.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were at a 'Test your strength game' with very serious looks on their faces. The game was simple: Use the hammer to slam the board where the puck piece is to try and make it ring the bell at the top. The board is also numbered from 1 to 1,000, which is high since the tower was gigantic.

"Today's the day we find out who's the strongest." Jellal said.

"THAT'LL BE ME!" All four of them said. After that, they shown glares at each other. Jellal went up first before the crazy guys went.

When Jellal stepped up, the girls finally arrived at the game and Gray filled them in on their manly contest and the only thing the girls said was just, "men."

Jellal got into position and raised the hammer and with all of his might, he slammed it. The puck shot up along with everyone's eyes. But much to Jellal's grief, he only got a 754. He felt proud of it and heard everyone cheering for his effort. When Jellal returned, he was met with a hug from Erza and blushed furiously.

"Well done Jellal."

"Th-Thanks, E-Erza."

Gray then stepped up.

"My darling Gray, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you score higher." Juvia shouted happily.

"Eh, what the heck! You got it!" Gray then said before stripping his shirt off.

Gray lifted the hammer and slammed it onto the board. The puck was blasted it off. The puck was getting closer and closer and then…. Boom, passed Jellal's score and stopped at 819. Gray shouted in joy before being 'attacked' by Juvia and getting a kiss on the cheek from her. Gray then made sure no one was seeing his blush, but Juvia did and squealed louder.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Natsu said with joy and excitement.

"Do your best Natsu!" Lucy encouraged Natsu.

"Thanks Luce. By the way, do I get a kiss if I score higher than Gray?"

Lucy blushed, but shook it off. "If you can ring the bell, sure."

"Alright, I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

Natsu grabbed the hammer and while lifting it, he lifted his leg up as well. And with one motion, slammed his foot down first before slamming the hammer down with all of his might. As soon as he did, the puck just shot up with such speed that made Gray and Jellal's jaws drop.

The puck passed Gray's mark and Natsu was clinging onto hope that it would hit the bell. Much to his pleasure, it did and when the bell rang, Natsu jumped with joy while everyone except for Gray and Gajeel cheered for him. Lucy ran up to Natsu to jump into his arms into a hug while he spins around. Natsu then stop to let Lucy down.

"So how did I do?"

Lucy then stood on her toes to give Natsu a kiss on the cheek before responding to his question.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu had the biggest grin ever before Levy and the others started teasing them. Gajeel then finally walked towards the game.

"Finally, it's my turn."

Gajeel grabbed the hammer with only one arm and lifted it up. Natsu and the others noticed and thought he was bored or something. But it turned out, they were dead wrong.

Gajeel slammed the board hard and to everyone's surprise, not only did it hit the bell, but it knocked it off the board. This put everyone, including Erza, in a state of shock. Even the guy running the game was trembling in fear.

Gajeel then claimed his prize: A giant gray cat doll with a scar on its eye and a sword on his back **(It's Lily)**. Gajeel then walked to Levy, while ignoring the surprise looks and such and pushed the doll to Levy.

"Here you go Shrimp." 

Levy blushed and looked up to Gajeel.

"You're giving this to me?"

Gajeel nodded with his head turned.

"Could you please squat down for a second?"

"Why?"

"Just because!"

Gajeel grunted and squat to Levy's level, only to be met with a kiss, ON THE LIPS!

Everyone was in even more shock to see what's in front of them. After another minute, Levy parted from Gajeel.

"Thank you Gajeel."

After that, Levy turned her head to not let Gajeel see her blushing. Gajeel then smirked before speaking.

"Gihi, no problem."

Natsu and the other guys started teasing Gajeel while Lucy started to have a revenge on Levy for all the teasing she did to her.

After all the craziness, everyone decided to split into pairs to explore the festival.

Natsu and Lucy decided to eat before doing any of the games. Erza and Jellal went to check out the cakes, mainly Erza, but Jellal wanted to be with her. Gray and Juvia decided to play the games before eating and same went to Gajeel and Levy.

Natsu went crazy at the food court devouring as much as he could while Lucy was eating a salad, not being surprised of Natsu's behavior while also making sure nothing happened to her costume. After 20 more minutes of food craziness, Natsu and Lucy left for some games.

They tried all sorts of games; popping the balloons, walk on rope suspended in the air, and etc. Natsu made sure he won prizes for Lucy and same went for Lucy. After the games, Natsu and Luce rode a few rides that wouldn't mess Lucy's costume and could cause Natsu to go to the hospital. The Ferris wheel, spinning tea cups, and more. The two of them were having a good time together.

After a while, it was almost time for the contest, so Natsu and Lucy met up with Erza and the others before signing up.

"Ok, now that I'm set, I'll see you guys in the contest." Natsu said while getting ready to go get his costume.

"Just so you know, I'm gonna win Natsu." Lucy said with confidence.

"You're on Luce. May the best costume win." And with that, Natsu headed off.

The contest then started 10 minutes later and Lucy and the others were determined to win. The announcer of the contest made an announcement that shocked everyone before starting.

"The rules are simple: whoever has the best score from our three judges will win and things are about to get crazy because of how great the Festival is doing, we decided to raise the prize money. The prize money will now be 20,000 jewels!"

And with that, the crowd and contestants shouted in excitement. 

"Oh I'm so winning this thing." Lucy said with fierce determination.

"Sorry Lucy, but I'm winning this." Levy said and soon everyone was filled with confidence in winning that prize money.

Erza was first and she had a good crowd, but not as well when Jellal stepped up afterwards. Of course Erza glared all the girls ogling over Jellal.

After that mess, Juvia went up and had a great crowd, but ignore all the men's remark only concerning about Grays' remark. When Gray stepped after that, he was immediately disqualified. He asked why and all they said was, "look down." When he did, he saw he was stripped down to his underwear and panicked. He was then escorted out of the stage by security with Juvia right behind him.

Levy went up and had a lot of whistling and hollering. Levy waved to everyone before leaving, but when Gajeel came up, he had the biggest glare and gave off the biggest growl he ever had. He was mostly directing that to all the guys who had funny ideas about Levy and his look said, "Talk, touch, or anything else with her, and you'll need a new face for your head." The guys decided to stay on his good side before anything else happened.

Many other contestants came up afterwards, some were good, some were alright, and few of them were not that good. But everyone had one thing in their heads while more contestants came out, "Please don't be a stripper like that last guy."

When Lucy came up, everyone including the judges cheered loudly for her and she knew that she had a good shot at winning.

After she stepped down with thoughts of being the winner, it was time for the last contestant. Everyone was waiting for him and just when the judges were about to say he was disqualified, something was making a noise from above the stage. When everyone looked up, they saw a giant red dragon falling down to the ground. This of course cause everyone to go into a state of shock seeing a dragon like that, even Lucy was about to faint.

When the dragon landed, the judges took a closer look and saw salmon hair in its mouth. When the dragon stood, its mouth coughed up a head and it turned out to be Natsu.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR! I'M NATSU THE FIRE DRAGON! HEAR ME ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

After that, the crowd exploded in cheers, even the judges stood to cheer. Natsu had a grin on his face and it grew even more when he saw his friends cheering. Especially since Lucy was also cheering for him.

After Natsu's performance, the judges took a few minutes to tally the results. Natsu was then greeted by his friends and talking about his crazy entrance.

10 minutes went by and the judges returned with the results.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we like to announce that this year's winner is…. A draw!"

Everyone then just said, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"We came to a conclusion that since the prize money has increased; we decided that these two will split the reward. And with that said, here are your winners."

Everyone was hoping that it would be them and clinging onto hope.

"The winners are… NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Everyone exploded in cheers while Natsu and Lucy were shocked and turn to meet the others face, only to have giant smiles and yelled out a victory cry. When that was done, they came back up to the stage, bowed to the audience, and accepted the prize money.

Natsu and Lucy then got compliments and such from Levy and the others.

"We hope you all enjoy the Festival and contest and please come back again next year."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the contest was over, everyone headed for home saying they'll see each other on Monday. Natsu was out of his costume before he and Lucy headed off for home. When they got back, Lucy went to get change while Natsu put up the prizes, costume and such before getting comfortable in Lucy's apartment.

Lucy got out of her room with comfortable clothes and had her hair down on seeing Natsu chilling on her couch. Lucy decided to jump onto the couch then giving Natsu a hug.

"Thanks for a great day Natsu. I had a great time there including winning the contest."

Natsu returned the hug with a smile on his face. 

"That was a draw, but you're welcome. I had a great time too."

And with that, Natsu and Lucy spent the rest of the night watching movies while in each other's embrace. After an hour or so later, they fell asleep on the couch again with Lucy on top of Natsu again as well.

Natsu woke up a bit later to see Lucy sleeping peacefully on him. He had a smile on his face before giving her head a kiss before whispering something.

"I gotta say Luce. You just rock my world and I hope someday soon, you'll be mine."

And with that, Natsu headed back to dreamland without noticing a bright and warm smile on Lucy's face.

 **So what did you think? It's my longest chapter so far, so I hope I did well. Sorry again it took a while though. I've been busy with life and such and now I'm starting to get sick. Dang allergies. Well, please leave me a review and I hope I'll have the next chapter done sooner than this. I also want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Thank you so much everyone. You all are the best. Until next time, see y'all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals and Holiday Party**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. How's it going everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. And thank you Flygon125 for the compliments. Well, without further delay, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **(Normal POV)**

A month has passed since the fall festival and now it was time for the worst thing ever: Finals. Natsu and the others have been dreading this all semester long. However, things weren't so bad than y'all thought. Ever since the Festival, Natsu and Lucy had grown closer, as well as the others. They've been spending more time with each other that everyone believes that they're a couple, which unfortunately they're not….yet.

Thanksgiving Break flew by fast, but everyone couldn't get a chance to see their families because of the amount of homework they had to do. Which in this case, sucked big time, but everyone still had a little time to do some Christmas shopping, as long as you make sure the girls don't overspend so much like always. Along with that, other things had happened during the month.

Gray and Juvia are still taking things slow as well as Jellal and Erza, but Gajeel and Levy had started dating because Gajeel said, "She's too smart and beautiful to be with someone else. I'll make sure of that." But with all that, let's get back to the present.

It was Saturday afternoon and Natsu and Lucy were in Lucy's apartment studying for finals… Well, kinda.

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THESE STUPID TESTS?! IF WE'RE DOING SO WELL, WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE THEM?! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING HERE! I FEEL LIKEN KICKING ICE BALLS BUTT TO THE MOON!"

After that outburst, Natsu was whacked on the head by Lucy's fist.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF STUDYING MYSELF!"

"Dang Luce, if I'd known any better, I say you you're like a second Erza."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?!"

"Nothing, nothing. I was saying how strong you are." Natsu said in a panic and worried expression before he could be pounded again.

That comment made smile and calm before she patted his head. "Thank you Natsu; just don't get in my bad side ok?"

Natsu nodded and Lucy turned back around to go back to her studies while blew a sigh of relief while mouthing, 'Thank God, I thought I was going to be sent to the hospital.'

"But I agree Natsu, it's frustrating, but the sooner we take them, the faster the break will get here. And you can't kick Gray's butt because you still promised me and he's studying with Juvia right now."

"I still like to kick his butt!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at a fast food spot…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I NEED SOMETHING TO CALM THIS FRUSTATION OF STUDYING! WHERE'S THAT PYRO?! I'LL KNOCK THAT ANNOYING SMIRK ON HIS FACE TO THE SUN!

"My darling Gray, settle down and what happened to your clothes?"

Gray looked down and when he saw himself only in his underwear, he panicked before getting yelled at by the manager for stripping. Of course a few ladies there couldn't help but fawn over him before Juvia shot them a glare with daggers in them saying, 'LOVE RIVALS!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Luce, let's take a breather from this at least. My brain needs a break from the craziness."

"Sounds fine with me, but not too long alright?"

Natsu nodded and both of them retired on Lucy's couch with a big sigh and tired looks on their faces.

"I'm so glad that the semesters over. What are you gonna do for break Luce?"

"Well first, there's the party the Bar is hosting and after that, I head off to Acalypha to see my parents for a little while. How bout you?"

"First off, the party and after that, off to Hargeon to see my family as well. It will be a little sad though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I won't see you much during the break. Your always fun to be with Luce."

Lucy blushed and turn her head to make sure he didn't see it. She was happy to hear him say that, but she was also a bit sad too.

"It won't be the same without you either. I'm gonna miss having a crazy pyromaniac dropping by unexpectedly in my room now and then."

"Well I'm gonna miss that weird personality of yours."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT WEIRD!"

"Yeah you are and it's great."

"Why you say that?"

"Well, it's what's makes you Lucy and I say it's one of the best things about you. And it's one of the things I like best about you."

Lucys' eyes widened and when Natsu realized what he said, he also blushed, turned his head around, and panicked.

"W-What I meant-t to say was that Ummmm. Dang it, I just sometimes ramble on huh."

Natsu then felt two arms circled around him and turned around to see Lucys head on his chest.

"You sure do, but it's something I like best about you too."

Natsu smiled and returned the hug. After a few more minutes of hugging, Natsu and Lucy got back to work. After a little while, Natsu fell asleep on the couch while Lucy went to change into some night clothes. When she came back, she brought a blanket for Natsu since it would be impossible for him to wake up. After laying the blanket on him, she kissed his cheek and went to bed. Both of them slept with thoughts of each other and also in Natsus case, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finals came and went by in a blink of an eye for everyone, though for Natsu, it couldn't come fast enough. But it was finally over and everyone had passed their finals and are now at the bar celebrating Fairy Tail style that is.

"CHEERS TO THE END OF A LONG SEMESTER AND HELLO HOLIDAY BREAK!" Natsu yelled cheerfully.

"CHEERS!" yelled everybody before going crazy.

Everyone was dancing, singing, flirting, and best of all, brawling. Natsu so wanted to get in on the brawl, but didn't want to break Lucy's promise since she was here watching. But as things changed when Lucy walked up to him with a smile.

"Since you did well Natsu, I'll let you off just for today. But don't do too much ok?"

Natsu was beaming with joy when she said that, that Natsu grabbed Lucy in a big hug, saying 'thank you' so many times, and giving her a peck on the cheek before entering the brawl.

"HEY ICE FOR BRAINS, GET READY FOR A MUCH NEEDED BEATDOWN!"

And Natsu took on Gray and 25 others while Lucy was blushing a bit from the kiss she got. She was then smiling and laughing that she didn't notice someone trying to talk to her.

"HEY LUCY!"

Lucy turned around to see Levy in front of her. The only thing Lucy didn't like when she saw her friend was the smug look on her face.

"You seemed to be in a wonderful mood today Lu."

"I-It's not what y-you think. I-It was just a-a friendly k-kiss because I let h-him fight with the others j-just this once."

"Whatever you say Lu. Come join with me and the other girls for a celebratory drink."

"Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, back at the brawl, Natsu is standing over 60 people, who are all beaten up to the point until they passed out.

"Whooooooooooo Baby, did that feel good or what?!"

"Man Pyro, to let out this much because of Lucy, I say you're whipped so badly."

"SHUT IT, FROST BITE!"

"YOU WANNA GO, FIRE DWEEB!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Natsu and Gray then started another brawl. But after a few minutes of fighting, they were stopped by the scarlet beast, Erza.

"You too, that's enough unless you want to be sent to the hospital."

"NO MA'M, WE'LL STOP HONEST." Both said in a scared expression.

"Good, now come join us."

In a split second, they disappeared only to reappear next to Lucy and Juvia. Erza was shocked and impressed, but shook it off before returning to her spot next to Jellal while having a bite of strawberry cake.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place, but I'm ready for some much needed R and R." Gray said.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch with me Gray." Juvia said in a sad voice.

"Of course and the same goes to you too Juvia."

Juvia then fainted when she saw Gray's smile, which caused him to panic and tried to wake her up while everyone is muttering, 'when will he stop acting so dense."

"I promise to keep in touch with you too Erza."

"As will I and hope to see you soon Jellal." Erza said in a flirting way, which caused Jellal to do something he's never done before: Faint.

"I'm gonna do what I can to come visit you Shrimp."

"You don't have to do that Gajeel. I don't want you to do so much just to see me."

"That's why I'm doing this. Besides, it'll be boring without you next to me."

Levy blushed and hugged Gajeel while hiding her blushed face while also muttering, 'you are just so sweet, you metal head' while Gajeel only responded with a 'Gihi.'

Natsu and Lucy just laugh and talked with everyone for a few more minutes when the most dangerous, most horrifying, scariest thing of all happened: A RANDOM STRANGER ACCENDENTLY GOT HIS HAND ON ERZAS CAKE, THUS RUNING IT!

It turned out this stranger was fighting with his pals when he didn't see where he was going. The second his hand was on the cake, time froze as well as everyone had a scared and shocked face that said, 'YOU DOOMED US ALL!' Erza than showed a horrifying look before saying, "YOU RUINED MY CAKE AND NOW, I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!

This caused Erza to go berserk and joined in on the brawl, which spelled doom for everyone. The way Erza was taking out all the fighters, if you thought whatever scared you the most, Erza was way worse than your worst nightmare.

Natsu and the others had to run for it before they didn't want to die before Christmas. This caused everyone, except for Jellal, who was hiding on the stage, to split up in pairs to avoid getting hurt all together.

When Natsu and Lucy made it out, they heard so many screams that they just kept running back to the apartment complex. When they made it to Natsu's apartment, they made sure she wasn't following them before thinking they lost her. To their relief, they did.

"Remind me Luce to never, ever, mess with a single piece of cake for as long as I can live."

"Same here."

They blew a sigh of relief before Lucy got ready to head back to her apartment. Before she headed out, she forgot something.

"Oh Natsu, before I go, I got you a Christmas present."

"You didn't have to do that Lucy."

"No way, besides, you've been a great friend to me and you deserve a present."

Lucy dug through her purse to find it and when she did, she pulled it out and put it into Natsu's hands. It was box that was as almost as big as Lucy's purse and boy did she had a big purse for the night to hide this.

Natsu opened the box to see an amazing statue of a bright red dragon with flames coming up and the details and craftsmanship of it was amazing.

"Since you love dragons so much, I thought this would be the best thing I can do. I hope its alrig-." Lucy couldn't finish because she was pulled into a big hug by Natsu.

"This is the best gift ever. Thank you so much Lucy, you're the absolute best ever." Lucy then blushed and smiled before returning the hug.

"You're welcome Natsu and I'm glad you liked it."

Natsu then tensed before separating himself from Lucy, which he didn't want to end so quickly.

"I have something for you too. Let me just get it."

Natsu than ran into his room to get the gift. He then returned back to the living room where Lucy was and handed her a rolled up paper.

"Here's your present Lucy. I hope you like it."

With that, Lucy unrolled the paper and what she saw next, blew her mind away. It was the picture that Natsu drew of her, only with color and the background had stars and constellations since Lucy kept telling Natsu how much she loved looking at them at night. Lucy was so amazed of the drawing, how much it showed her beauty and everything that she started crying, which caused Natsu to freak out.

"What's wrong Lucy? You don't like the gift? I'm sorry. I'll go and get you something else if you want."

"Natsu I don't like the gift."

Natsu's face then became sad when he heard that. But before he could say anything, he was then tackled to the ground by Lucy, while enveloping him in a hug.

"I LOVE IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH NATSU. THIS IS THE BEST GIFT ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN ME! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NATSU!"

Natsu then saw a bright smile on her face before he started smiling himself.

"I'm glad you love it Luce."

What happened next was a blur to him because right then and there, Lucy kissed Natsu…. ON THE LIPS. He was shocked at first, but then relaxed and returned it. Both of them felt liked the happiest people in the world. After a couple more minutes, they separated before they realized they were still on the ground. They got back up quickly with blushed faces on their faces.

"Well, I'll s-see y-you in the m-morning, k-k Natsu?"

"S-Sure, I'll s-see you i-in the morning L-Luce."

After an awkward hug, Lucy left Natsu's apartment. When Natsu shut the door, he turned around to where his back was on the door and collapsed on the floor. All Natsu could say about what happened was, 'That was amazing'. What he didn't know was that Lucy was thinking the exact same thing.

When she got back to her apartment, she put her fingers to her lips before saying, 'That was amazing'. But both of them thought one thing on their minds before turning in for the night though: What did that kiss mean?

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I sure did. I'll be writing 2 or 3 chapters about the break. I may also add a surprise in the next chapter. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Until then, please review and I hope you all have a great day. Until next time, later.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Holiday Surprise**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. How's it going everyone? First off, I want to say thank you to all those who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. You are guys are the best and I appreciate it so much. Second, after this, I may be slow on the next one because I'm about to be busy with finals and such. So, without delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

A couple of days had passed and Natsu was on a train ride back to Hargeon….. except for the fact that his stomach hates his existence. The one time he needed those pads and he forgot them. What's worse, Hargeon is a 3hour train ride. Natsu just wished it was closer than this instead of feeling like he's going to die times 50.

Natsu though, is glad that his bros are heading back to Hargeon, but they'll be arriving a day later because they wanted to finish up some Christmas shopping. Natsu was also sad because he wouldn't see Lucy for a little while. It turns out Acalypha was in the opposite direction and half the amount of time needed to get to Hargeon from the university.

"Why is Acalypha so far away? Then Lucy would be closer and I get to see her more," Natsu said in a sickly voice.

"WHEN WILL THE TORTURE EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND?!"

The train whistled loudly as Natsu continued to suffer from his motion sickness.

000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Acalypha, Lucy just arrived back and found her mother and father at the luggage claim.

"Hey guys!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy ran into her parents embrace and return embrace. Afterwards, they grabbed Lucy's luggage and drove back to the family home. Along the ride, Lucy told her parents about her first semester, the good times she had, and Natsu. Lucy's mom, Layla, was happy to hear about Lucy's experience, but when Lucy's dad, Jude heard about Natsu, he had that father look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"It sounds like to me that this Natsu seems a bit like a troublemaker."

"Oh no. Natsu's a great guy Dad. I'm sure you guys would get along well," Lucy said in a worried voice. Lucy had to lie a little because in truth, Natsu is crazy, but she didn't want her Dad to know otherwise she'd probably have an ear load.

"We're home Lucy," Layla said in a cheerful voice. Lucy then turned her head to see the house she missed. The Heartfillia house is shaped like a small castle, but huge. The house can handle 15 to 20 people living in there. There's also an indoor pool, 2 hot tubs, game room, movie room, a humongous kitchen, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, 5 vehicles that includes; trucks, FJ cruisers, and jeeps, and finally, a gym. All in all, it's a great house/castle.

The Heartfillias are actually rich because Jude is the head and owner of the Heartfillia Railroad company, which is a company that builds and fixes all railroads in the entire country of Fiore. Thus explains why Lucy has so much money to shop.

Lucy and her parents got out and had one of the few maids they had helped unload the luggage. Once everything got unloaded, Lucy and her parents adjourned to the living room to relax and continue talking about things that has happened during the semester until Layla perked up about something.

"Oh Lucy, we forgot to tell you something."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Your father and I are thinking about going somewhere for Christmas. We got in touch with old friends of ours from high school and they said that they would like for us to come over to visit and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I didn't want to travel much for the break. Who are these friends of yours?"

This time, Jude spoke while Lucy was taking a sip of her tea. "Our friends are Igneel and Grandine Dragneel."

As soon as Lucy heard the name, 'Dragneel' her eyes widened and she spat her tea in the air with her parents shocked.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the tea?" Layla asked with concern.

"No, it's not the tea; it's just that, Natsu's last name is actually Dragneel."

Both parents were a little shock because of this.

"Igneel did mention that they had adopted a boy a while back. It could be possible," Jude said.

"If so, then I'll come too." Lucy said with joy in her voice.

"I'll call Grandine and tell her about you and I'll ask her if her son's name is Natsu." Layla said while pulling out her phone and getting ready to dial until Lucy spoke.

"Hold on Mom."

"What's wrong dear?"

"If Natsu is their son, there's something I wanna do." Lucy said with a wicked smile on her face that seemed to scare Layla a little.

000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Hargeon, Natsu was getting his welcome home treatment the second he got off the train which includes: Wendy giving him medicine while hugging him, Grandine hugging and kissing him nonstop, and Igneel putting Natsu in a headlock before the two of them started wrestling. After a couple of minutes, the two of them just laughed before agreeing to call it a draw…. until the next time they wanted to brawl, which could be in another hour or less.

The Dragneel family then walked for home, because it is only a 7 minute walk from the station to their and plus Natsu still hates vehicles, with Natsu telling his family his time at University. When Natsu mention Lucy, Igneel started teasing him.

"Ohhhhhh, so my son now thinks women exists. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up old man. I know they exist. It's just I wasn't interested back then."

"And now you are. So tell me, is this Lucy hot? Have asked her out or even kissed her?"

Natsu blushed before getting into a fit.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX, YOU INSANE OLD MAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING INSANE AND OLD?!"

"YOU BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, THERE'S NO ONE ELSE THAT'S OLD AND INSANE!"

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTH-!"

Igneel didn't finish because he saw his wife with a deadly aura surrounding her and a deadly glare to match.

"Who else is old and insane darling?"

Igneel panicked before saying his next words.

"No one dear. You are the youngest, most beautiful woman there is."

Grandine then went back to her cheery self before giving Igneel a peck on the cheek and walking along side with Wendy. Igneel then gave a sigh of relief before Natsu spoke.

"Suck up old man."

After that, well….. remember when I said it would be an hour or less before they brawled again… WELL IT WASN'T EVEN 10 MINUTES BEFORE THEY GOT BACK INTO FIGHTING EACH OTHER.

Grandine and Wendy just sigh and resume walking; leaving the two men to their little father-son bonding moment or so they think lol.

Just then, Grandine got a called before reaching the house.

"Hello….. Oh hi Layla…. I'm doing well, what do you need….. yes my son's name is Natsu…. Yes his hair is salmon….. Oh really….. Alright, I can't wait to meet your daughter…. Ok, talk to you later, bye.

Grandine hung up before Wendy spoke to her.

"Hey mom, who was that?"

"That was Layla dear and it turns out we're going to have an extra guest here."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"By the way, where are the boys?"

"They're still fighting where we last saw them."

"Cover your ears then dear."

Wendy did before Grandine sucked in a big amount of air.

"IF YOU BOYS ARE NOT HERE IN 1 MINUTE, YOU GET NO FOOD TONIGHT AND TOMORROW!"

"You think they heard that mom?"

"Just wait and see dear."

When a minute almost past, the two of them saw two figures running like their lives depended on this. Before they made it, they screamed one word.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

And boom, they made it inside the Dragneel home, which was a two story tall and wide house, while Grandine and Wendy went inside as well.

Another thing to know is that Igneel is a firefighter, which is one of the reasons why Natsu loves fire, and Grandine is a licensed pilot. The Dragneels are not as rich as the Heartfillias, but they're still rich.

After Natsu got unpacked and such, he came back to the kitchen to eat with his family while continuing to tell tales of his time at school. When he mentioned Erza, Igneel started to get a little nervous if she is scary as his wife, which he doesn't want to say and admit otherwise he'll lose his arms and legs. Natsu even showed his family his latest art pieces and they were impressed.

Of course when they saw Lucy's picture, the teasing resumed and Natsu was completely embarrassed, but then wasn't when he had Grandine's special desert: A chocolate cake with hot sauce and spicy peppers in it (I know, that sounds gross, but hey, it's Natsu we're talking about. And don't even get me started with Igneel lol). After dinner, Grandine and Wendy took care of the dishes while Natsu and Igneel brawled for like the umpteenth time of the day. The reason why… Igneel stole a piece of Natsu's cake.

Igneel and Grandine then told Natsu that some old high school friends of theirs are coming over to visit later the week and for Christmas. Natsu seemed uninterested at first, but perked up a little when he heard that their bringing a special guest with them. Of course Natsu kept asking who it was, but all his parents and sister said was, 'Can't say." This caused Natsu to have a fit and again, fight Igneel, this time… FOR REASON AT ALL!

Natsu gave up for the night before turning thinking how winter break was going to be. But he wishes that Lucy was here to make things even better. But he shrugged and went to dreamland for the night.

During the week, Natsu kept pestering to his parents about who this special guest is, but still no answer. Along with that, Natsu met up with Gray and the others when they got back, only to lead to a brawl between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel over nothing as usual with Jellal muttering, 'when will they grow up?'

Natsu also managed to get some more Christmas shopping done with his family, as well as decorating the house for the holidays. And every now and then, Natsu and Igneel would brawl here and there over many things, even who gets the first bite of Grandine's special holiday brownies.

All in all, Natsu is having a good time being back home. But he still had the beautiful blond in his head still. He was still able to text and call Lucy during the week to chat and such. But then, Natsu became sad and depressed when he heard that she and her family are going on a vacation in a couple of days and won't be able to talk to him for a little while. This of course made him sad, but he promised Lucy he would cheer up and wait till it was over. Lucy even mentioned she had a surprise the next time she see him and this made Natsu even happier. But what Natsu didn't know, was that this gift may make him the happiest man in the whole country.

Time continued to pass and it was now the day that Igneel and Grandine's friends would arrive and Natsu right now… IS STILL ASLEEP! But he's about to get surprise awakening.

Natsu was now starting to wake up from a long sleep.

"Oh man, I must've slept for a week. What time is it?"

"It's a few minutes past noon."

"Oh I see, than-."

Before Natsu finished his sentence, he realized he recognized that voice and when he turned towards the direction of the voice, he freaked out.

"LUCY?!"

 **Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger, but I wanted to make the next chapter a good one. I'm sorry it took a while. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK SO MUCH. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger. I promise the next one will be great and better. Until next time, later.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Best Surprise Ever!**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. And also just in case, I also don't own the movie, 'The Gallows.' How's it going everyone? First off, I'm so sorry for the late update. I just finished summer school and now I'm free for the rest of the summer, so no more late updates hopefully. And second, thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You all are the best as always. Well, without further delay, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

The second that Natsu saw Lucy in his room, he panicked before falling off of his bed. After scurrying in his sheets trying to get out, he saw Lucy laughing uncontrollably.

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING?"

"I CAN'T! YOU ARE JUST TOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After Natsu got back up and settled back on his bed, he then realized that Lucy was still there in his room. Once he realized, for the first time ever, Natsu acted….Weird?!

"Ok, now I know I must be dreaming because there is no freaking way that Lucy's here. And if I'm dreaming, how come we're not on an island with food, dragons, and a beach house or something?"

Lucy blush a little, but shook it off to clear the confusion here.

"Well Natsu, you see-."

"If this is heaven, I don't think I wanna wake up forever. Though I wish you weren't so scary."

WHAMP!

Lucy gave Natsu a special kick of hers called, 'Lucy Kick,' and Natsu was out cold again.

"Try saying that again and you'll feel my wrath forever," Lucy said in a furious voice and look that would make Erza look like a harmless kitten. Lucy calmed down after that before heading out of his room.

"I'll just see you downstairs when you're not so delusional. Lunch will be ready soon too." And with that, Lucy shut the door before heading back downstairs.

15 minutes later, Natsu came downstairs, fully clothed and such, to the living room to see his parents and sister sitting on one couch facing another couch with two unfamiliar figures and standing next to them was-.

"LUCY! YOU'RE REALLY HERE."

Natsu ran towards Lucy and envelop here in a big bear hug while spinning around. Lucy was laughing while returning the hug. After another minute passed, Natsu set Lucy back down before he started feeling sick.

"What are you doing here Luce? I thought you were spending the holidays with your family in Acalypha?"

"I am. In fact, my parents are your parents' friends and I'm the guess. I wanted to make this a surprise after finding out you're the Dragneels son."

And the second time of the morning, Natsu hugged Lucy and spin her around. This time, everyone in the room was laughing. Natsu set Lucy back down again before turning to his parents with a surprised look on his face.

"WHO GUYS KNEW AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?!"

Grandine and Wendy shook their heads and sighing while Igneel looked irritated.

"Lucy just said she wanted to surprise you, you big dummy."

Natsu then got his face on Igneels' face with an angry look, as usual.

"WHO'S THE BIG DUMMY, OLD FART?!"

"YOU ARE, YOU NUMBSKULL!" 

And with that, the two of them got into the brawl with the Dragneel girls laughing while the Heartfillias sweat dropped at this.

"Oh don't worry. Natsu and Dad always do this every day. It actually becomes entertainment for us every now and then."

The Layla and Jude laughed nervously at this while Lucy started marching towards the brawl. Once she made it, she shot a glare towards Natsu, which caused him to stop before landing another punch to Igneels' face.

"Natsu Dragneel, what have I told you about fighting?"

Natsu was sweating bullets while Igneel was starting to look a little scared himself.

"Uh, you Luce, there is a logical explanation for this. And that is… HE STARTED IT!"

And with that, Natsu was 'Lucy Kicked' again and he decided to stay down before he gets any more hurt. Igneel was shocked and scared at the same time from this.

"Wow, and here I thought Grandine was the only one that would look like a monster."

This time, Igneel was sent crashing onto Natsu after getting punched on the face by said wife. Both he and Natsu were knocked out cold while the two females stood triumphed.

"You have a nice kick there Lucy."

"Thank you and same goes to you, Mrs. Dragneel."

"Please, call me Grandine."

Layla and Wendy were laughing while Jude was thinking, 'I'm glad I'm not as insane as those two.'

Once Natsu and Igneel regained conscious, they sat down on the couches before receiving anymore thrashing from the girls. Natsu and Lucy sat on another couch while everyone was enjoying sandwiches that Layla and Grandine made. Natsu was then filled on all the details of the Heartfillias visiting and only had one thing to say.

"THIS IS THE BEST SURPRISE I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE! LUCY HEARTFILIA, HERE ON CHRISTMAS, AWESOME!"

Natsu was then introduced to Layla and Jude. Layla was just like Lucy or the other way around, but still very kind and sweet while Jude….well…..it took a little while because Jude was being an overprotective father and asking Natsu a bunch of questions referring to his daughter and such. But one cold scary look on Laylas' face said otherwise and the two of them became friends. Natsu did have one thought about Layla though.

"So that's where Lucy got that scary personality from."

"What was that Natsu?"

"Nothing Luce."

After snacks were through, Natsu decided to take Lucy out to explore Hargeon, since this is Lucy's first time being there.

"So Luce, where do you want to go? Just name the place and we'll go."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." And Natsu gave his toothy grin in response to his answer.

Lucy smiled big before grabbing his hand and started running.

The tour started fine with Natsu showing Lucy some spots that he likes, which includes: his old high school, favorite fishing spot, favorite restaurants, Movie Theater, where Gray and the others live while also popping by to say hi, and more.

The stop Natsu didn't like though was the mall because Lucy went into one of her shopping moods again, which spelled, 'OH NO,' for Natsu, but he also needed to finish up some Christmas shopping as well. However, in the end, Natsu had so many bags and boxes that he can make a 15 foot pyramid if he wanted to.

"WHY LUCE? WHY MUST YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS PAIN AGAIN?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Lucy shot him a bright smile before speaking.

"Because I said I'd fix you something to eat if you'd help me out with shopping."

"That was before I'd knew you go overboard again. Can we please stop?!"

"Oh, that's too bad. And here I was going to try and make something Grandine told me about earlier. I think it had something to do with steak and very spicy peppers and such."

And with that said, Natsu got his second wind and ran past Lucy, leaving her dumbfounded.

"COME ON LUCE! LET"S HURRY SO I CAN EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Lucy laughed at his behavior before joining him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple days have passed since the big surprise happened. Lucy and her parents are staying in the Dragneels' guest rooms since they have like 10 or 15 extra rooms. Other than that, Lucy and her family are having a great time with Natsu and his family. Natsu and Igneel would try and brawl, but keep getting stopped by Lucy and Grandine that they took their frustrations out on trees in a nearby forest.

Lucy got along well with Igneel and Grandine, but mostly well with Wendy that she thought of her as her little sister. One other thing has happened; both families are teasing Natsu and Lucy about their relationship, which both kept declining and such. It even came to a point where Lucy allowed Natsu to fight Igneel just to stop the teasing. But inside their minds, they wished that they could just confess already because it's driving them insane.

It was now past lunch and Lucy was helping Grandine and Wendy with dishes while Igneel brought Jude to the back porch to talk about the good old days while Layla took Natsu to the family library to talk in private.

"Natsu, there's something I like to ask you and please be truthful to me?"

"Uh, sure Mrs. Heartfillia. What is it?"

"First, call me Layla. Mrs. Heartfillia sounds like I'm old. And second, how do you feel about my daughter?"

Natsu then had an annoyed look on his face after hearing the question.

"I'm sorry, but can we stop with the teasing please?"

"I'm not teasing Natsu. I'm serious here."

After seeing that famous Heartfillia look, Natsu sighed and had his head down before answering her question.

"Ok, but please don't tell Lucy?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Well, to tell you the truth, she is an amazing person. I've never seen anyone who has a smile that is as bright as the sun. Her personality is awesome and I'd love spending time with her. She always makes my day every day. She's also weird and such, but that's one of the best things about her. She can also be scary a bit, but I think it makes her cute.

I guess what I'm trying to say here is that….. I love her."

When Natsu looked back up to Layla, he was expecting the usual parent's look that said, 'I don't know' or 'I don't think it's going to happen,' but instead, he saw a bright smile on her face.

"I see. I can definitely tell from your words and expression. But what I like to know is why haven't you confessed to my daughter if you have such strong feelings for her?"

"I would, but I don't know if she feels the same for me and I don't want to ruin what we have."

What shocked Natsu then was Layla laughing a little uncontrollably.

"I didn't realize my pain is hilarious."

Layla then calmed down a little before trying to speak again.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at what you said because you have no idea how wrong that is."

Natsu then had a confused look on his face before turning into a weird face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, to tell _you_ the truth, Lucy has been talking a lot about you ever since she came back. She's told us how funny you are, what a great artist you are, by the way, I've seen your drawings. Very intriguing and great."

"Thanks."

"But what I'm trying to say here is, I think you should go for it. Lucy needs a great guy like you in her life. She has been asked out before, but turns them down right after the first date because their always into either her body or money. But when your with her, she's so happy that she just can't stop smiling and I've never seen her this happy in…. ever."

Natsu was just shocked and surprised to hear how much Lucy thinks of him. Natsu then started to have a smile on his face that was filled with confidence.

"So Natsu, I hope what we talked about has helped you some."

"It did. Thank you Layla."

"You're more than welcome. I do hope you'll confess soon because I would love to have a son like you in the family soon."

Natsu then collapsed onto the floor anime style while Layla had a confused look on her face.

"LAYLA! I WANNA CONFESSED TO LUCY, NOT PROPOSE TO HER. ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Hey, I'm not getting any younger you know?"

Natsu had his jaw drop to the ground while Layla was laughing hysterically. But what they don't was that a certain blond was outside of the room, unseen, and has heard most of the conversation. She had a smile on her blushing face and a tear trailing down her face.

"You crazy pyromaniac."

Lucy then took care of her tears before entering the room.

"Hey guys, we're all going to go out for movie. Are you all interested?"

Layla nodded while Natsu had gotten back to his crazy self while jumping back onto his feet.

"You bet. I'm fired up now."

Everyone laughed and headed out to meet with the others. Along the way though, while Lucy was walking next to Natsu, she grabbed his hand and laid her head onto his shoulder. This caused Natsu to go onto a nervous streak.

"We're gonna watch, 'The Gallows,' and I heard it's really scary, so please don't let go ok," Lucy said with a smile that made Natsu's heart soar right out of his body.

"Uh, s-sure L-Luce. Just d-don't let g-go as w-well, o-ok?"

Lucy nodded and both of them continue forward with Layla behind them, who's seen the entire thing.

"Looks like I might have a new son sooner than I thought," Layla whispered to herself with a smile on her face.

 **How was it? I hope it was good because it took whatever brain I had left from the semester to do this and now I'm starting to feel like a zombie. Please review and tell me what you think so far and what I can do to improve. Also, Flygon125, sorry for it being late. I hope this makes your day. And also, I recommend another story I've written called, "Wrath of the Fire Dragon." It's my best story so far. Well, I hope you all have a great day. Until next time, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Winter Confession**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. And just in case, I don't own 'The Gallows.' How's it been everyone? I'm just enjoying a nice, well, earn break from university. But all that aside, I want to give a big thank you to all of you who favorite, followed, and reviewed my story.** **Thank you all so much. Sad thing though is that this story will end soon. This story only has 2 or 3 chapters left because I'm going to be very busy for the rest of this summer. But I promise they will be good chapters. Well, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

Natsu, Lucy, and everyone else had left the theater with the guys saying, 'eh, I've seen things scarier than that,' while the women were terrified. Layla kept her eyes shut so Jude had to help her walk while Grandine was behind Igneel eyes shut and Wendy was behind Grandine while she kept saying, 'is it over, is it over, is it over?' Lucy had the worst as she was being hugged by Natsu with eyes closed and a tear forming from her eyes.

"It's ok Luce, I'm here and nothing will ever happen to you."

Lucy sniffled as she looked up to Natsu with teary eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Lucy was able to smile a little from his words and was starting to feel better. She always knew that whenever she was down, Natsu would always cheer her up. And what's even better for her is that Natsu loves her and she is jumping for joy on the inside.

"Luce? Hey Luce. Are you with us?"

Lucy snapped back into reality when she saw that they were all outside of the theater.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What were you so deep in thought about?"

Lucy then blushed before letting go of Natsu, while being sad to be away from his warm embrace, and started to panic. "N-Nothing, don't w-worry about i-it."

"You sure because you're acting like weirdo right now."

WHAM!

Natsu couldn't see the punch to his head in time by a scary, blushing, and blond.

"I'M NOT WEIRD, YOU GOT THAT?!"

"A-aye," said a defeated and scared Natsu. This of course was noticed by the two families as they laugh at the act they witnessed.

"I thought you were stronger and braver than that Natsu. Apparently I've raised a scaredy cat here."

"SHUT UP OLD MAN. I'M WAY STRONGER THAN YOU AND A WHOLE LOT BRAVER THAN YOU AS WELL. THE ONLY ONE WHO'S A SCAREDY CAT HERE IS YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD?!"

"I SAID YOU'RE OLD, SCARED, AND I COULD TAKE YOU DOWN NO SWEAT."

"THAT TEARS IT!"

And then the father son brawl was at it as usual. Everyone just sighed while Lucy and Grandine were getting ready to pound the stuffing at of the Dragneel boys. While they were doing that, Jude, Layla, and Wendy said that they would meet up with them at the restaurant.

15 minutes later, Lucy and Grandine met with the others with Natsu and Igneel behind, but Jude and the others were even more horrified when they saw the guys. Both Natsu and Igneel were limping, have at least 40 to 50 bruises, a swollen black eye on each of their faces, and almost had their limbs broken.

"Um, what in the world just happen here?" Jude asks in fear.

"Oh nothing Dad." Lucy said with a bright smile on her face.

"They look like they need to go to the hospital." Layla said with great worry.

"Trust us, those two be alright. Right dears?" Grandine said with a bright smile. As soon as she and Lucy looked at the boys with eyes glittering and scary smiles on their faces, Natsu and Igneel tensed up before vanishing to the table and acting like their better, but were still scared.

"We'll be fine, right pops?"

"Right son!"

The Heartfillias and Wendy just sweat dropped while Lucy and Grandine joined them for dinner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Once dinner was over, everyone adjourned back to the Dragneel residence to relax and get ready for some sleep except for Natsu, who's in the living room scrolling thru the TV channels.

"I can't believe there's barely anything good on tonight. I wish there was show about dragons, people with magic, or even flying, talking cats."

"Why cats?"

Natsu then turned to see Lucy in her night clothes and looking wide awake.

"Just because. Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah and you?"

"The same."

Lucy went to sit next to Natsu on the couch and just talked for a bit.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

"Well, for being a great friend to me. You made every day a joy and I cannot thank you enough. You are just the absolute best friend I've ever have!"

With that, Lucy hugged him, which caused Natsu to blush big time while returning the hug back. "A-Anytime, L-Luce."

Lucy giggled at his nervousness. Natsu can be weird sometimes, but that's what makes him hilarious.

"By the way Natsu, there's something I want ask you about."

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"I've heard from Gray and the others that you have a crush on someone. Is it true?"

At that point, Natsus' eyes jumped out of his face while falling off from the couch, which meant letting go of Lucy, which made both of them disappointed and started going nuts.

"W-What are you talking a-about, Luce?"

"Come on Natsu, admit it!"

"W-Why do you want to k-know about my l-love life?"

"Because I want to make sure that she's the perfect one for you and not some crazy chick that only cares about your money."

"Wow Luce, you really are weird."

SMACK!

"What did I do?" Natsu screamed while holding onto his head.

WHAM!

"LUCE?!"

BAM!

"Lu-." Lucy was preparing to strike again when Natsu just closed his mouth and turned around with a grunt.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm only going to give you a hint, ok?"

"Aw, but I want to know." Lucy said with a very sad puppy dog look on her face.

"Too bad! You hit me and that's the price you get."

BAM!

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Quiet Natsu or you'll wake everyone up!"

"Alright, sheesh!"

"So this woman, what's she like?" Lucy asked with such curiosity, but on the inside, she couldn't wait to hear what Natsu thought of her.

Natsu, on the other hand, was extremely nervous of telling her about her. He really hopes in the end, if something goes wrong, he'll at least still be best friends with her.

"Well first off, she's very fun and outgoing, I've known her since we both began at the university, and she's one of the bests friends I've ever have."

Lucy was smiling big after what Natsu had said to her. She had to at least turn her face around so he wouldn't see the smile or the big blush on her face.

"Another about her is that she's very weird and scary sometimes." Natsu shivered at the thought of it and he thought Erza was scary.

But when Lucy heard that, she had a tick mark on her head and started to get angry, but still kept a smile on her face.

"Why do you say she's weird and scary? I haven't seen anyone except for Erza like that to you."

"Because she is and scarier than Erza."

Lucy lost it and was about to hurt Natsu again until he spoke again. "But you know what; I think it's what makes her mazing."

Lucy stopped and was shocked to hear that. "Really!?"

"Yeah! She's not like a lot of women here, in fact, she's way better than any woman I've ever met! She's nice, kind, funny, crazy like me sometimes, knows how to have fun, and she's very beautiful. And you want to know the best thing about it all?"

Lucy nodded.

"She makes every day, the best day I've ever have. She makes me so happy that I can't stop smiling every day."

Lucy blushed like crazy when hearing all of this. Does he really think this much about her?

"And it's because of her that I've felt something that I've never felt before. For the first time ever, I truly feel like I've fallen in love."

Lucy was so happy to hear all of this that she started crying. When Natsu turned to see her crying, he started to freak out.

"Oh my gosh, was it too much? I'm so sorry if I made you cry Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry. You can hurt me as much as you want."

What Natsu didn't expect next was being hugged by her. This of course made Natsu really confused.

"Do you really mean all that, Natsu?" Lucy asked while keeping her face on Natsus' shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, but what's wrong Luce?"

"Does she have long blond hair and likes to say your line, 'I'm all fired up' sometimes?"

This made Natsu tense up and starts to worry. Does she know that it's her? Natsu had never confessed his feelings to a woman before, so maybe he may have messed up the hint.

Lucy then got back up and wiped away her tears.

"Well, since you told me all of this, I guess I should tell you something too Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I've also fallen truly in love with someone for first time myself."

This made a blow Natsus' heart. 'Oh man, don't tell me I mess up or she really is in love with someone else?'

"He's silly, hilarious, loves to fight, eat, sleep, is obsessed with fire and dragons, and knows how to make my days filled with joy, happiness, and love."

When Natsu heard the fire and dragons in the description, he then realized who she was talking about and started smiling at this.

"He maybe an idiot sometimes and doesn't think as well,"

This made Natsu sad to hear her say that.

"But I wouldn't love him any other way."

This made Natsu perk up again.

"And what's best of all about him? He has salmon hair and it's one of my favorite colors of all time."

When Natsu heard salmon hair, he truly knew who she was talking about. He decided to risk it by grabbing the back of her head, pushed her head to him, and kissed her.

At first, Natsu was nervous that she might hurt him for doing this, but was at ease when he felt Lucy returning the kiss. Both of them felt their hearts like they were soaring in the sky enjoying the breeze of the air. The kiss also felt like fireworks going off and it felt amazing to them. The two of them then parted after a couple of minutes later while resting on each other's forehead with smiles on their faces.

"Would this awesome salmon haired man be me?"

"Only if your beautiful blond hair woman is me."

Both of them laugh before nodding to each other.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you Natsu."

And with that, they kissed again and this kiss had more sparks than the last one. The two of them felt so happy now that they finally confessed and were enjoying this beautiful moment. Of course like most moments, this one didn't last though.

The two of them heard giggling and such, after they parted, at the door way and saw different colored hair there. Natsu was irritated while Lucy was feeling embarrassed.

"Alright, would you guys stopping spying on me and Luce? We know you're there." With that, both of the families came out with happy and teasing faces on them.

"Congratulations, my idiot son. You've finally caught a lady here."

This of course, made Natsu really ticked off.

"Natsu, please take good care of my daughter or I'll beat you to a pulp." Jude said with a very dark look on his face, which made Natsu a little nervous.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Oh," both fathers said. "And no grandchildren for a few more years please?"

This finally put Natsu and Lucy at their boiling point.

"Hey Luce, permission to beat them up?" Natsu said with a fierce look on his face.

"Permission Granted and make them pay." Lucy said with an evil look on her face.

"WITH PLEASURE!" And with that, Natsu took on both of the fathers while everyone just laughs at this. Grandine then walks up to Lucy.

"Lucy dear?"

"Yes Grandine?"

"Please take good care of Natsu. He needs someone like you in his life."

Lucy smile at Grandine's words. "Of course. I promise."

"Thank you dear."

Lucy then looked back at Natsu, who's winning so far, and had a thought in her head.

'After all, I'm in love with this crazy pyromaniac.'

 **How was that everyone? Sorry it took a bit. I was under the weather and was visiting family for the weekend. But here it is. Also Flygone125, remember what I said back then. Patience and remember, it takes time to write these, so don't rush. And I considered missyplatina to a great and wonderful writer and yes her work like, 'Texting Fire' and 'Virtual Flames,' are both amazing. I've even asked for her help in the beginning of this story and I was happy to receive some help with this. The next update will probably be next Monday or Tuesday but until then, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I did well. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, later.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**New Year's Resolution**_

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights and everything belong to the creator, Hiro Mashima. Hey there y'all. First off, so sorry for being late. I've had a terrible case of writers block because I don't know how to finish this story and other things happened as well. Also, I'm sorry to say this but this will be the last chapter because schools right around the corner and I'm getting busier by the minute. But I have good news at the end of this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. Thank you for a great journey this summer with my story. So, without further delay, here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Normal POV)**

It is now New Year's Eve and things are going great today…. Well, kinda.

"LUCE!, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE TOMORROW?! CAN'T YOU JUST STAY AND YOUR FOLKS GO BACK INSTEAD?!"

Lucy was in the middle of packing in her guest room while her new and crazy boyfriend was doing everything in his power to make her stop leaving him for the rest of the break.

"Natsu, we've already gone through this. I'll be going back with parents for a few days and then I'll see you back at Magnolia and we can prepare for the new semester."

"BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU FOR 4 DAYS! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST STAY THEN?!"

Natsu started pouting at her and giving her a sad puppy dog face. The second she did, she started to become sad, but pushed that aside and sat on her bed and patting the spot next to her for Natsu to come over. As soon as Natsu sat there, Lucy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Natsu, I promise it won't be long, ok? So please, stop pouting and show me that smile I love so much."

However, Natsu only crack a tiny smile, which caused Lucy to pout, until she had an idea.

"If you promise to behave, spend time with your family, only fight Igneel once a day and I'll know because Wendy will tell me if anything happens,"

"That Traitor! I thought she was supposed to be on my side!"

"Too bad." Lucy stuck her tongue out to him before continuing on. "If you can do all that for me, then I promise to spend the rest of what little time we have left before the new semester."

This perked up Natsu a bit, but he was thinking for a minute before speaking again.

"Throw in a home cook dinner and you got yourself a deal."

Lucy laughed at his childish humor before giving him a kiss. Ever since the two confessed to each other, they've felt like a giant wall had come crumbling down. Even though it's been about 5 days since the confession, quite a bit had changed between them.

For one thing, they kiss quite bit, but not a whole lot, Natsu became more protective for Lucy and would always send a glare to any guy who looked at Lucy in any weird way and same was with Lucy, but more importantly, became closer to each other than when they were best friends.

The only catch to all this was the teasing and such since they became a couple. Grandine and Layla kept asking when they were going to be grandmothers, Wendy just tease Natsu a lot, and Igneel and Jude just argue with each other as usual.

After another minute of kissing, Lucy ended while Natsu looked sad that it was over, but cheer back up for Lucy.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life Lucy. You make every day the best day ever."

Lucy blushed big time, but still smile big for Natsu. "And I'm happy to have you in my life Natsu. It's more fun every day now that you're with me."

Both of them laugh before Natsu let Lucy go to continue her packing and him lying on her bed while she packs.

"By the way Luce, did you tell Levy and the others yet? About us?"

"No, I wanted to surprise them. What about Gray and the others?"

"No way am I telling those jerks squat. I might as well just leave it as a surprise then."

Lucy giggled before returning to her duties when Wendy came into the room.

"Hey guys." Said a cheerful Wendy.

"Hi Wendy."

"What cha need sis? Oh, and by the way, I'm mad at you."

"Dad and Jude need you downstairs and what did I do?"

"You know what you did." And with that, Natsu left to see what was going on with the fathers.

"Why is he mad at me?"

"It's because you're watching over him while I'm gone." Said Lucy while giggling. Wendy joined in the laughing until they heard something as usual.

"WHAT WAS THAT OLD MAN?!"

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT DAD?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

And then the next second, the sounds of fighting came to be. And along with that, came the sighing from Lucy and Wendy.

"Why are my boyfriend and his father like this?" Said an annoyed Lucy.

"At least this way, they'll have their daily workout taken care of." Said an embarrassed Wendy.

Half an hour later, Lucy came back down for lunch when she saw the two Dragneel men and her father all bruised up and exhausted. When she saw her dad, she freaked out.

"DAD, WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OK?!"

"I'm fine dear. I was just in a middle of one of their brawls by accident." Said Jude while pointing at the angry Dragneel men.

Just as Lucy was about to yell, Jude said something that shocked everyone in the entire house. "And I have to say, I need to brawl with these guys more often. I feel more alive than ever."

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at him with shock and surprise. Jude was nervous from everyone's expressions that he started to panic until Natsu started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Alright, Jude! You are officially in my top ten!" Once said, Natsu put arm around him and started laughing like crazy. The crazier part here is that Jude started laughing with him too as well as Igneel.

"Well then Jude, care to join me in fighting against my son?"

"With pleasure."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S 2 AGAINST 1!"

"DEAL WITH IT! WE'RE OLD AND YOU'RE YOUNG! THIS WAY, IT'S FAIR!"

"FINE THEN, BRING IT ON! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

Just as the three of them were ready to brawl again, they were all dealt with blows to head, knocking them down to ground in pain. Poor Wendy was terrified of what she saw next and as soon as Natsu and the others looked up, they were more terrified than her.

Standing before the three men, were three angry women that were ready to break all of their limbs if needed to.

"Igneel, stop influencing our friend or you get no food for a day!" Said a furious Grandine.

"Jude, stop being influenced by our friend or no food for a week!" Said a quiet, but scary Layla.

"Natsu, if you don't stop fighting, no dating, no kissing, and no seeing me for a month!" Said an angry Lucy.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW COME NATSU GETS TO EAT AND WE DON'T?!"

"SHUT UP DAD!"

"Thank you for reminding me that Igneel. Along with the punishment Natsu, no food for a month!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! A WHOLE MONTH?! I'LL STARVE TO DEATH LUCE!"

"Then don't fight." Lucy said with a victory smile on her face. With that said, Natsu and the fathers went to a corner to sulk while their wives and girlfriend just talk about plans for the night. Meanwhile, Wendy didn't know if she should be scared or laugh at the situation. So, she chose option C: Walk away.

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost time for the New Year's firework show to begin and the Dragneels plus Romeo, and Heartfillias were at the backyard getting ready for the Dragneel Firework special. Natsu and Igneel were getting the fireworks in place while everyone was getting comfy safely away from the fireworks because… Let's just say… There is another reason why Natsu loves fire and Igneel shares this joy as well… The two of them love fireworks so much, that they by enough fireworks, including big time fireworks that would make think they've gone insane, for a show that might look like an explosion so big, the entire world can hear it.

Lucy was terrified when she heard how Natsu and Igneel do the fireworks every year and started to get worried, but Natsu reassured her, she knew things were going to be alright….. Mostly.

"Alright folks, get ready. The shows about to begin." Said an energetic Natsu.

Everyone cheered loudly while Natsu returned to his spot, which was next to Lucy. Once there, he started cuddling her while she returned the cuddling.

"So Luce, you ready for one of the greatest shows ever?"

"I sure am." Lucy said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Natsu kept checking his watch because he wanted to time it perfectly. Unfortunately for him, they still had to wait another 5 or 6 minutes. But Natsu brushed it off and turned his attention towards Lucy.

" So Luce, you got any New Year Resolutions in mind?"

"You bet. I wanna do well in school, have a great year with my new boyfriend, start thinking ideas of writing a book, and maybe, hopefully, go to London, England."

"Sounds like a great list to me." Natsu said with a bright grin on his face before giving Lucy a kiss, which she happily returned.

"Thanks. And what about your resolutions?"

"Well, let's see…. I wanna have an awesome year with my amazing girlfriend, get closer to finishing school, and eat the spiciest food in the entire world."

"Short, but I like it and thank you Natsu." Lucy said before giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Luce and hey, I'm still thinking you know." Both of them laughed for a minute until Igneel called out to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's time!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu roared before hurrying to the fireworks. Once he lit them at the right time, he hurried back to Lucy's side before he and the others started the countdown.

"FIVE!" 

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

The fireworks started going off and there were a lot of them going off. Rockets blasting off, firecrackers popping, artillery shells booming, and more. The results though, were amazing. The sky was filled with many lights, sparks, and more. Everyone was so amazed at this that they couldn't stop looking at the sky when there were other fireworks on the ground going off as well.

"It's so beautiful." An amazed Lucy said. Her attention was then changed when she felt Natsu moving. When she turned her head, she saw Natsu's smiling face before she started smiling herself.

"Happy New Year Lucy."

"Happy New Year Natsu."

And with that, the two of them shared their New Year Kiss while everyone else was doing the same themselves. After another minute, Natsu and Lucy ended the kiss before returning their attention to fireworks. So many lights and such were blooming into the night skies that it became mesmerizing.

After another 5 or 10 minutes of watching this amazing show, it sadly ended. This caused Natsu to pout, but Lucy notice this and hugged Natsu.

"Natsu, you did a wonderful job. That was one of the best fireworks shows I've ever seen. Thank you." Lucy said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

This made Natsu grin before returning the hug. "I'm glad you liked it Luce."

"Liked it? I loved it. I can't wait for next year!"

"Same here Luce." The two of them were about to kiss before they were interrupted by Grandine.

"Alright kids, that's enough of that for now. Let's head on in for snacks ok?"

Natsu pouted, but Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he started smiling again.

"You go on ahead Luce. I just need to make sure there's no chance of fire over there."

"Alright, but hurry or the food will start to disappear."

The two of them laugh before Lucy headed in with the others while Natsu headed for the firework spot to make sure all of them were lit and none of them started making fires.

While doing so, Natsu made sure everyone was inside before turning his attention towards the sky. It was nice and full of stars out, which reminded him of the piece he made for Lucy. While still looking up, Natsu said something to himself.

"I wonder what this New Year has in store for me. All I know is that as long as Lucy's by my side as well as my family and friends, I know good things will happen. Well, I guess there's just one way to find out huh. I'm getting all fired up just thinking about it." Said Natsu before having a big grin on his face.

As Natsu runs back to the house to be with the people he loves, he continues to think of the future with determination and confidence within himself.

 **Well guys, it's been a great summer here. And now for the good news. This story will be a two to three part story with the second part debuting after this semester of school. I'm looking forward to doing this experiment before I start teaching next year. I want to thank again all those who've reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It has been a wonderful journey this summer and can't wait to write my next story. Thank you all again for a great summer and I'm looking forward to next time. Well, until then, see ya.**


End file.
